


The Paratrooper's Wife

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Saving Captain Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band of Brothers AU, Battle of the Bulge, Child Soldiers, Concentration Camps, D-Day, F/F, F/M, Holocaust, Hurt/Comfort, I am Supercorp Trash, Mental Health Issues, Nazi Germany, Operation Market Garden, Paratroopers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SuperCorp, Torture, Trans Male Character, War, World War II, a history major just looking to flex i guess, i just think the characters are neat, its a gp fic but im awkward so its not graphic, never seen supergirl, the world war 2 au no one asked for but me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “Kara Danvers, Winn Schott and James Olsen have set upon a mighty endeavor. To set free a suffering humanity, they must leave their families for the violences of war. They wish for the end of battle and a return to the haven of home. Some may never return. The hopes and prayers of liberty loving people everywhere march with them. The road will be long and hard but they will accept nothing less than full victory!”The year is 1942 and Kara and friends are thrown right in the middle of the worst conflict in human history. Having put their lives on hold, the group joins the 101st Airborne Division of the United States Army, sent to the western front to battle Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe. Loss, death and suffering will follow their path across 2 continents.History tells us we won, but at what cost?(REWRITTEN: Now in a fic called Saving Captain Danvers)





	1. Prelude To War

**Author's Note:**

> this story isnt super graphic but ill let you know whats up with each chapter. nothing too heavy just yet. im not really looking for criticism or help. this is just me messing around between classes. the story is finished, just thought it would be more suspenseful if i posted every week. any mess ups are just me and i am well aware some of it is hyper realistic while other stuff i just completely made up to make it more dramatic. hope you like it!

Engines roared over the English channel. A C-47 flew through clouds, carrying a group of American paratroopers. All of the men had nervous written on their face. They sat along the walls, equipment strapped to themselves. A young man at the front had his helmet off. Short blonde hair, a pair of glasses on his face, and a name tag read Danvers. As he bit his nails, a man sat next to him had his head shaved close, war paint on his face. His uniform said Olsen. And a young man named Schott, with brown hair sat across, his eyes closed and clutching his gun tightly. 

They were embarking on a journey that they might not come back from. The blonde man pulled out a photo, in it was a smiling couple. A woman with dark hair and green eyes smiled at the camera. Next to her, a blonde woman, her arms around the brunette. The blonde began thinking back. _ How did we get here? _He thought. 

\-----

Two women walked along the street in the small coastal town of Midvale. The pair were talking a leisurely stroll through their old home town. One was a tall blonde with glasses, the other was shorter, with short red hair. 

It was early morning, December 7th, 1941. As the two walked down the street, people began running inside buildings, the blonde woman saw her friend Winslow standing by a radio with a group of people, faces of fear and concern. 

“Winn, what's going on?’ the pair asked asked

Winn looked up at them like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“The Japanese bombed the fleet at Pearl Harbor. Looks like we just joined the war.” 

The blonde rushed back to her office. She was a junior reporter for the National City Journal. It was 30 minutes away from Midvale but this was more important than gas prices. Her boss and long time friend James met her at her desk. His face much like Winn's.

“I assume you've heard?” he asked. She nodded.

James looked down at the desk before continuing.

“I’m going to speak to Winn. I'm joining up. Just thought I’d let you know.”

The next morning, her and her friends crowded around the radio.

“December 7th, 1941, a day which will live in infamy…”

The United States is at war. Hundreds of young men would sign up with in the following weeks. A call from her aunt confirmed Clark was going to officer training school. Millions of people would be putting their lives on hold, and all she could do was be some reporter for a small newspaper. _ I need to help _Kara realized. She resolved to get her sister's help. She has an anatomy different than other women that they knew.

\-------

“Kara no, this is a surgery you might not come back from” 

The red head woman stood in a modest living room beside the dark haired woman. Both looked sullen. Kara was across from them, her arms folded.

“And how many won't come back from the war Alex? I have to. I only need this top surgery. No one will be the wiser. Trust me. Please” Kara pleaded.

“You can help in other ways” Alex yelled, her face red.

“Like what? Collect scrap in my little red wagon? No way Alex” Kara rounded on her sister and grabbed her hands

“Please” she pleaded, Alex’s face was full of conflict. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

“I can arrange it” Alex sighed, Then looked at the dark haired woman who had her eyes closed.

Kara reached out, and held her. “I'm sorry Lena. really. “

Lena nodded into her chest, reaching up and kissing Kara, a tear slipping out

“You stubborn oaf” Lena whispered

After explaining everything to the Danvers and her friends, Alex used her connections at the hospital to organize a surgery for Kara. Following its success, Alex forged papers for her.

A new ID, a birth certificate, social security card, Everything a person would need to start over. and in the Danvers bathroom, Alex cut her sisters long blonde hair into a stylish cut, much like every other man had. 

1942 seemed to be flying by as more and more men were leaving to fight overseas. After having avoided the draft and staying away from recruiters in waiting for Kara, James and Winn finally got the draft notice in their mail in march. 

Kara was still in the process of his recovery while also still getting the hang of the “sir”s and “thanks mister”s she was getting. No longer seeing themselves as she, Kara still slipped when referring to herself _ that'll take some getting used to _Kara thought.

Using a few bribes, Kara was able to skip the medical exam at the recruiter’s. Inside the office, Kara, Winn and James stood with another dozen men. An Army recruiter stood in front of them. 

“Now you men have a choice. All branches follow the same process up till now. We have the Navy, the Marines and the Army. You can take your pick by forming lines. From there, come the job decisions.” slowly, the men shuffled around. 

_ Father was Krypton's army in the war. _Kara looked at Winn And James, before walking to the Army line. The two followed suit.

After this, they were taken to another room where another man explained a special new division.

“The government has started a new division of infantry. The airborne will make jumps from airplanes behind enemy lines. This will be essential to the war effort. This division only takes volunteers, but you'll be trained to be the best of the best. Any takers” 

Not a single hand rose up, though Kara contemplated.

The speaker smirked before continuing

“And the pay is 50 dollars more.” Immediately, 10 hands went up, including Winn, James and Kara's.


	2. Midvale's Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SuperFriends split up and D-Day begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again nothing graphic here. next chapter is a little more graphic, theres some death on both sides of the war. i tried to keep the timeline close to the book Band of Brothers by Stephen Ambrose. i also enjoy listening to music while working so Who Wouldnt love you the Kay Kyser version is here and my favorite Vera Lynn pops up with A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square.

July 15. In two months time the trio will head to the station and take a continental train to Camp Toccoa for jump training. A little over a month to get their affairs in order. The Danvers were spending a large amount of time together since their time was numbered.

Kara noticed that James was spending a lot of time with Lucy Lane. She was the daughter of General Lane, the Supreme Allied Commander in Europe and the sister of Clark’s fiance, Lois. Kara had even seen Winn leaving the Teschmacher house from the window the other night while visiting his parents. Obviously the task ahead was weighing on her companions.

Kara stood with Schott and Olsen. They were in a bar in National City, one last hoorah before training. Their significant others were all present along with Jess and Alex, who raised her glass. 

“To Winn, Kara and James, who will single-handedly end the war and be home for Christmas!” they all cheered, then clinked glasses and drank. Winn held Eve’s hand and moved to dance. Lucy whispered in James’ ear and the pair disappeared. Alex rubbed Kara's back before drifting off, striking a conversation with a Latin girl at the bar. Lena and Kara stood alone together. Lena smiled at Kara, before tugging her out the club door.

Kara and Lena stepped out onto the street. They turned to each other 

“So where to?” Kara asked

“How about my new place? It's none too far from here. We could walk “ Lena replied before turning left.

After about 10 minutes, the duo arrived at a small Victorian style house, it was colored a light blue with white window frames, a stark white door in the front

Lena pulled Kara forward to the front door, pulling out her keys. 

_ Be bold Kara. _

Kara reached his hands out a put them on Lena's hips as she opened the door. Once inside, Lena pulled him by the collar. Shutting the door, Kara pushed her against it, the two kissing intensely. Lenas hands were on Kara's neck, pulling her closer. 

\----

Kara smiled at this memory. Lena certainly gave an amazing send off that night.

\-----

Kara lay in bed, naked, as light began to fill the room. Sitting up, he looked around the room. Lena was in the process of moving still, so there were unopened boxes scattered around everywhere.

Kara then realized he was supposed to leave early today with James and Winn. Bolting out of bed, Kara grabbed the bedside clock, then his haste was gone.

_ Its only 6. Train doesn't leave till 9. _

Kara realized that he could smell pancakes and bacon coming from another part of the house. Grabbing a pair of pants, Kara made his way through the house. 

The radio was on in the living room, a new song was playing. A slow band greeted his ears. Turning the corner, Kara spotted Lena in his shirt from the night before. She was cooking at the stove, whistling to the song. 

As Kara approached her, he recognized the song. Putting his hands on Lena’s hips, Kara ducked his head onto Lena's shoulder. Then began to sing along.

_ who wouldn't love you, _

_ who wouldn't care? _

_ you're so enchanting _

_ people must stare _

Lena began to giggle. Kara continued

_ you're the dream that dreamers want to dream about, _

_ you're the breath of spring that lovers gadabout, are mad about _

_ who wouldn't love you _

_ who wouldn't buy _

Lena joined in now

_ the west side of heaven if you just winked your eye _

_ you're the answer to my every prayer, darling _

_ who wouldn't love you, _

_ who wouldn't care? _

Kara interrupted the music with a kiss. Lena pushed further in, until the pancakes were beginning to burn. Flipping them over, she turned to Kara.

Lena pulled back and looked Kara in the eye. “So. How are you feeling?” Kara could only smile and placed a kiss on Lena's nose.

Lena put her hands around Kara's neck, putting her head under his. Kara almost wanted to stay, hide away from the war and Hitler and the Axis. To stay with Lena forever in this moment but duty came first this time. After a long pause, Kara spoke up.

“I'll write you every chance I get. If you'll let me” Kara spoke softly, Lena just held on tighter. 

“You can write to this address. I'll be fully moved out of my apartment soon. I'll be waiting for you.” Lena sounded on the edge of tears.

“We still have a few hours before I have to be at the train station. Why don't we take a stroll through the park, not too far from here”

Lena nodded as the two ate their breakfast, Vera Lynn serenaded them from the radio.

_ I may be right I may be wrong _

_ But I'm perfectly willing to swear _

_ That when you turned and smiled at me _

_ A nightingale sang in Berkeley square _

\------

Kara and Lena walked around the park, holding each other for as long as possible. Children were playing baseball in the field, an elderly couple fed pigeons on a bench across from a large fountain, it was as if the world wasn't burning here. eventually they began to walk home.

Kara took a shower, then got dressed. A quick drive in Lena’s car brought them to Kara and Alex's apartment. Inside, Alex left a note saying she was getting their parents.

Kara grabbed the bag he had prepared for the trip, then left his and Alex's apartment, giving one last look around. _ This could be it _. Kara locked the handle and left the keys inside.

The ride to the train station was far too short, Lena and Kara making little to no noise, only holding hands. 

After pulling up to the station, Kara spotted his family. Alex, Jeremiah, and Eliza looked sullen and Eliza was noticeably red eyed.

Kara walked up to her family and gave them each a hug. Further down the platform, Winn and James were saying their goodbyes.

Lucy and Eve were there as well. Winn’s mother, father and his two sisters stood beside him. James’ parents and sister were standing with Lucy, his sister Kelly had her arm around her.

Families all said their goodbyes as a train approached. Jeremiah grabbed Kara's arm.

“You listen to your commanders. Watch out for the guy beside you. And for god's sake Kara, don't be a hero. Stick it to Hitler, then come home.” he kissed Kara's head then stepped back. Eliza pulled Kara into a strong hug.

“Please be safe Kara. I love you son” she whispered, then began to cry. 

Alex hugged her brother, before lightly shoving him. 

“Finish this quick. With you there, war will be over by Thanksgiving instead of Christmas. We know how much you love the turkey roast.” Alex was holding tears. 

Kara looked behind him as the train pulled into the station. Winn and James had finished their goodbyes and stood behind Kara. He walked up to Lena, one last kiss. The pair had their goodbye this morning, speaking anymore would only make it harder. 

Grabbing Alex, Kara whispered in her ear.

“Watch out for her, would ya?” Alex nodded then walked back to her family and Lena.

Winn Kara and James made their way on to the train. Kara sat by the window. The train began to move, and Kara looked out again to her family. The Danvers and Lena all waved at him. National city began to get farther and farther away. 

It wasn't long till the train was passing fields and rolling hills. The journey was long, a little over 2 days to Toccoa, Georgia. The trio settled into their seats. James was still looking out the window. 

“Lucy and I eloped” he said almost a whisper “last night. Spur of the moment”

Kara and Winn had no answer, they both just reached over and gave a reassuring shoulder pat. _ What can we say? This may be the last time we see them. There's no comfort here _. Kara leaned his head back, then fell asleep.

\-----

As Kara finished reminiscing, the green light by the door of the C-47 turned on, and Kara stood up. He tapped his shoulders and shouted “Gear check!” Kara turned around and looked out the door.

Kara stared down at the ground hundreds of feet below in the dark, the only lights coming from artillery shells hitting neighboring planes.

Kara jumped out first, then James and Winn. As he fell, Kara looked back up, and saw a plane explode. Something fell past him.

_ A leg? No. don't think about that _. 

Kara looked back down as the ground approached. Kara pulled his parachute, the ground soon under his feet. Winn and James landed further away, spotting them in the distance. Kara gave the secret whistle, a signal for easy company while out on mission. Operation Overlord is underway for the 101st. 

Kara takes point, and begins getting his bearings. Pulling out his map, Kara begins looking for landmarks. Spotting a barn, Kara realizes that they are at least a mile off their target. 

The night was spent in mostly silence, gunfire in the distance. Their orders are to meet at a farm outside of Sainte Marie-du-Mont. As the trio moved along, more lost paratroopers joined them. A large group now made their way to the meeting point. 

By early morning, they made it to a barn house. Easy company’s commander, Snapper Carr, was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Maxwell Lord called them over, and gave the men a run down of their next mission.

“Snapper didn't make it off the plane, It was shot down. I'm in charge now.”

Lord paused as he took his helmet off

“We are to take the artillery out right outside the town, and make it a little easier for the boys on the beaches. We leave at 0900. Get some rest before we go.”

Having Lord was a step up from the incompetence of Snapper but Maxwell was ruthless, achieving the mission regardless of how many people paid the price for it.

Kara immediately collapsed on a pile of hay and fell asleep. Temporarily escaping to another time.


	3. The Great Crusade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just supercorp just after the war starts. nothing crazy again. i was originally going to post once a week but this story should be all up by sunday now, give or take a day or two. with the chapters done its just about posting them really and fixing little bits here and there. stay tuned!

Kara was dressed in a light blue blouse and dark pants. A notepad in one hand and a press pass in the other. Today was the official rebranding of LuthorCorp. The new CEO Lena Luthor was scheduled to speak.

The Luthors were innovators of modern military technology. After coming to America from Germany before the war, Lionel founded the family business. Her father was part of the group that created the modern machine gun. Following his death in 1936, her brother Alexander took over. 

Once looked at as the creators of the modern age, scandal brought them down. In 1939, it was uncovered by her cousin at the Daily Planet that Lex Luthor and the matriarch Lillian, had been dealing with the Nazi regime. They were Trading weapons and information for money and a place in the new world order. Once war broke out, the Luthors fled to Nazi Germany to escape espionage charges.

This left the young Lena to fend off treason and hatred all on her own. Finally leading to the announcement of a name change, And a new deal with the US government to be the main weapons manufacturer for the military industrial complex.

As Kara waited, a woman walked out onto the stage. Black and white does not do this woman justice. Kara was so captivated, she almost missed the conference. Most reporters were simply angry with the Luthors, asking her if she's heard from Lex, or if she likes Nazis. One reporter had the nerve to ask when she last spoke with Hitler. Lena fended them off with ease, Kara taking notes of all the commotion. 

Kara raised a hand and Lena pointed at her, not looking enthused at whatever Kara had to say. She was most likely expecting another question about the German Chancellor and her brother.

“Ms. Luthor, what will be L-Corps focus now? With the world on the brink of war, will L-Corp solely focus on weapons manufacturing or expand?” Lena looked surprised at first before putting on a CEO smile.

“Thank you Ms. Danvers. While Luthorcorp may have been at the forefront of weapons innovation, L-Corp would like to expand outside of war, into healthcare and the technology that will ensure an allied victory” 

Lena smiled right at Kara. It felt like they were the only people there at the waterfront conference. Lena walked off, cameras flashed as her and an assistant walked off.

\----

The next day, Kara arrived at the new L-Corp HQ in National City. A young asian woman sat in front of large double doors at the top of Luthor tower. Now named L-Corp tower. The plaque on the woman’s desk read Jessica Huang. 

Kara approached the desk “Excuse me ma’am. I'm Kara Danvers with the National City Journal. I have an appointment with Ms. Luthor.” Jessica looked up at “Danvers”, then stood from her desk.

Jessica walked over to the doors “Right this way Ms. Danvers. Ms. Luthor has been waiting for you.” Jessica smiled and pulled the door open for Kara.

Kara called out a quick thanks before walking inside. The office was large, with white walls and a black tiled floor. It looked like what Kara imagined of the future. The back wall was windows, with a large balcony overlooking National City. A glass desk sat near the windows with papers stacked on top of it. The office had a small area much like a living room with a couch and a coffee table with a small radio. Behind the couch was a seemingly stocked bar. 

Kara stared in awe for awhile in the office before remembering the purpose of the visit. Lena wasn't in the office. Though a quick search found her on the balcony. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she wore a red dress with black heels. 

_ Wow.  _ every time Kara sees Lena, she has a feeling she recognizes though wishes were not there.  _ Like I need anything else to feel out of place.  _

It's the feeling she had in the second grade for William, the boy down the street. Then briefly for James, her older cousins best friend, when she was in Junior High. There were others like Lena. Leslie, in High School. Known as Livewire as she runs a radio show in France now. 

_ Why fight it this time?  _ Kara wondered 

_ we could all die so maybe I won't put that away anymore.  _

_ _

Kara walked closer to Lena. “Ms. Luthor?” Lena jumped up and then spun around, ready to yell. Yet once seeing Kara, she stopped herself. Lena smiled then walked forward, her hand out

“Ms. Danvers, nice to see you again. Thank you for your attendance at yesterday's conference. Nice to have someone interested in the direction change.” Kara reached up and touched her glasses, then smiled right back

“Of course Ms. Luthor. With the world the way it is, I would rather spend time talking about how and who is going to fix it, not stand around pointing fingers. You're doing a lot of good so i'd rather hear about that then anything else. And please, call me Kara.” Lena hasn't moved from the balcony, instead going to lean back on the railing.

“Well if i'm calling you Kara…” Lena smirked

“Lena it is then. ” Kara moved forward to lean on the railing as well. 

Lenas face got hard as she looked over the city

“It's nice to know you believe in me. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for myself outside my family. Do you know what that's like?” Lena didn't take her eyes off the city

Kara remembered Clark. The All-American, athletic superstar. Mr. Handsome and popular. The star journalist for the Daily Planet who uncovered a secret Nazi plot at Luthorcorp. 

“Yes. Yes i do.” Kara leaned in slightly, her arm barely touching Lena. Lena smiled.

\------

“Kara , wake up. We’re moving out.” Kara opened her eyes to Winn leaning over her. 

“Alright i'm up.” Kara sat up from her makeshift bed. Captain Lord was at the entrance to the barn, surrounded by Easy. Mike, Flash and Arrow were talking to Lord’s left. James sat with his hand supporting his chin. A ways away, Kara could see her cousin and his second, Bruce Wayne. Beside them were their men from Dog company. As if Clark could feel Kara's eyes, he turned. He gave him a tight smile and a nod, reunions could wait. They both had jobs to do.

Lord began to talk. “Alright, were marching to a position not far from here. Full of krauts. Keep your heads and you’ll all be fine” 

The group of 20 made their way out. The plan was easy enough. As they walked, explosions and gunfire could be heard. Turning his head to the sound, Lord spoke again. “Invasions started boys. Let's move it.'' As they marched, Kara had one thought.

_ Easy _


	4. A Mighty Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Attack on the french towns of Sainte Marie-du-Mont and Carentan. As well as a trip back to 1928.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very graphic. theres a good amount of death and dismemberment in this one. also some cursing if thats not really your thing. just let it be known i am an american who has never left the country so most things about other places come entirely from a google search. if its obvious, most of the titles are movie or history refrences. this chapters title is based on the DDAy prayer by president roosevelt.

_ Not easy. Definitely not easy. _

Easy company was pinned down. A few privates were lying dead next to Kara and Winn. A few feet away, James and the others were shooting at the Germans. Easy had made it into the trenches surrounding a gun battery near  Sainte Marie-du-Mont.

The enemy was well stuck in, having pulled back to the gun itself were they had stashed a great deal of ammo and explosives.  _ We aren't surrounded though.  _

Kara looked outside the trench. A hill with tall trees was to the left. It was in the direction of German territory but the Allies were in the midst of taking it. Taking the opportunity, Kara grabbed Winn's jacket. 

“If we take a few men to that hill, we could flank the Germans and take the gun.“ Winn looked nervous but aggressively shook his head. He then went ahead to James. After yelling for a minute James grabbed Barry, Oliver, Brainy and a few other men over. 

“Follow me. Keep the other group firing at them!” 

the group ran up and out the trench, toward the hill. Though the men drawing fire weren’t staying put. Kara could see Lord directing them to run over the trenches, right into enemy fire. Kara clenched his teeth, pushing away the idea of going back to argue. They had to act quick or there won’t be anyone left.

With Kara at the front, they were quickly right beside the gun, looking down at the Germans defending it. 

‘’Flash, do your thing!” Barry nodded, then pulled a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin and throws. It landed right in the middle of the group defending the gun. 

Before any of them could shout, it exploded. A cloud of dirt and dust obscured the gun for a moment, then dissipated. The group of around 10 that remained at the gun were all dead. As Kara walked into the trench, he truly realized what war is. 

A young man, most likely Kara's age, sat with his eyes open, his leg having been blown off and sitting a foot away and his helmet sat askew atop his head. A drop of blood slowly made its way down his face and when he didn't blink for a long time, Kara knew. Though he couldn't turn away. 

_ Rather them than us, or Lena and everyone back home _ . Kara shook her head and walked off to meet the others.  _ God, what a terrible way to put it. _

Kara's face was blank.  _ The war is only going to get worse. I can feel it.  _

He walked over to the rest of his group and saw Lord rifling through a dead Private’s pockets. Kara stood above him and waited for Lord to acknowledge him. Instead of looking, Lord spoke up.

“Our mission is to end the war as quickly as possible. That's all that matters.” He stood up, staring directly into Kara’s eyes.

“it's time you got with the program Danvers” Lord stalked off to another body, digging through their pockets as well.

  
  


_ \------ _

D-Day as they called it, was a success. The Germans were pushed out of Normandy and the liberation of France had begun. Next, Easy was to move to take the town of Carentan. With Captain Lord at the front, Easy approached a seemingly empty town.

As they moved forward, there was a sudden burst of machine gun fire. As he tried to grab onto someone, Lord was hit square in the chest and went down. He began to call out weakly for help but there in the middle of the road, no one was coming. 

After what seemed to be forever, Lord stopped moving, his eyes open. There were 2 officers present, though as they both stood up, both were taken out the same as Lord. 

“Fuckin’ westpointers!” Kara yelled. Someone needed to take action. From his spot on the ground Kara yelled. 

“Stay low and keep moving damn it! Olsen! Flash! Winn! Get ready. When we pinpoint the shooter, let em have it!” 

The 3 men got to work, as everyone else shot off into the now crowded town. Kara looked out into the building when he spotted it. On the top floor of what used to be a bakery, a group of Germans held an mg42. Kara turned around.

“Top floor, bakery!” Barry was armed with a bazooka as James and Winn held ammunition, having lost their mortar in the shit storm that was the jump. The shot ripped through the bakery, yelling in german could be heard, Then nothing from the machine gun nest. 

“Everyone move in on the town. Arrow, watch the windows!” Kara moved forward, leaving Oliver to crouch in some grass along the road. Easy followed close behind. Chaos ensued. Germans had filled the streets of Carentan, and they would find that the town was still full of french villagers. 

More of the company was dropping, when Kara decided they would pull back and call in artillery. As he gave the signal, a german soldier ran in front of him, armed with a Luger.

He misfired, the bullet hit Kara's helmet. Luckily he shot at an angle, so the bullet just slammed in to Kara’s helmet, knocking him down and leaving a sizable dent in his helmet. 

_ Thank god for Nazi “engineering”. Still hurt though. _

As Kara hit the ground, James and Winn rushed over. In the commotion of the last few days, Kara truly felt he had neglected his friends. 

They were just a little too slow. The barrage had started, and Kara was in it’s way. A shell hit not too far from him, a piece of shrapnel hitting his forehead. As Winn and James got closer and began to pull him away, Kara’s vision got fuzzy and black, blood dripping into his eyes till they finally closed.

\-------

Midvale, 1928

A ten year old Kara played in the street with her sister. Her parents sat on the front porch, holding each other. They were waiting for Clark and his parents. They were moving from Smallville to Midvale and would arrive today. 

Across the street, Winn waved from his house and ran over to the girls. 

“Hey Kara, Alex, can i play?” Winn smiled, his two front teeth missing. The girls nodded and the group played kick the can together. They were interrupted when a car pulled up. An older couple got out, followed by a boy around 13. 

The boy had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. The man looked the same as his son, while the mother had brown hair and eyes that match.

“Clark!” the sisters ran forward and hugged their cousin. As the children reunited and introduced Winn, the adults hugged. 

“Jor-el, it's so good to see you” Jeremiah said

“Now brother, you know we cant use those names anymore. Jonathan remember?”

Jeremiah rolled his eyes

“We can't let fear rule us in our own homes. Here you can call me Jer-el. We could even speak kryptonian” the men wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders as the woman moved inside as well. The children continued talking outside.

“My best friend James is moving too. His dad is gonna work at the new army base outside town” Clark was excited, jumping slightly in place.

“Another friend!” Winn yelled. 

\------

Jeremiah and Jonathan sat in the Danvers dining room, the family all asleep.

“No news on Krypton? Or any of our other family” Jeremiah asked

Jonathan stared at the table. And shook his head 

“Nothing. Nothing since finding Kara. Alura’s sister and her husband were in Argo City during the bombing. Doubtful they survived. Kara and Alura were already leaving the country when the war was ending. Zor-el was killed in the Ardennes a few months before that. Its lucky that we were able to save Kara. To lose your father, your home, your family then to escape, only for your mother to die of tuberculosis **. ** She lost everything at such a young age.”

Jeremiah nodded

“Lucky you left when Clark was born brother. I only regret not bringing Zor-el with me before the war started. He refused to come. Said that Krypton will survive just like before. Stubborn man” 

Jeremiah tightened his fists. 

“Now the area that was Krypton is being carved up and fought over by whoevers left. Our home may be gone but we can still pass it on to the kids. Does Clark have a kryptonian name?” Jeremiah eyed his brother

“Kal-el. I had to. I may hide it but I still long for home. To see Argo and to walk through Kandor again. To walk the steps up the spire one more time. To say Rao outside without death glares.”

Jonathan paused as his eyes watered.

“To see Lara one more time..” Jonathan wiped his eyes harshly and continued on

“But our country was central powers. It's only been 10 years. We’re not welcome here. To protect the family no one can know about it. Not to mention Kara's..differences.”

Jeremiah nodded, looking to the stairs as if Kara and Alex would come barreling down.

“Yes. luckily Eliza is a doctor so we never have to turn to anyone else to examine the family. Like Americans need anything to dislike new people.”

Jonathan stood up from the table. “I should head to our new house. Large farm just outside of town. Stop by tomorrow, why don't you?” 

Jonathan patted his brothers shoulder before making his way out the door. 


	5. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an english supercorp holiday and a new leader for easy company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to being calm again. just a little drama, little romance. paratroopers wife rolled off the tongue better than paratroopers fiance. a little calm before the storm i suppose. i mightve altered a lot here to fit everything i wanted to have in the story.

**Aldbourne, England**

Kara began to move on an abnormally comfortable surface. He was warm, wearing dry clothes.  _ Nothing like Normandy _ . When he opened his eyes, greeted by a simple looking bedroom. Not a hospital. 

_ Where am i? _

Attempting to move proved to be a challenge, too much for his tired person. Then the door across from the bed opened. 

“Kara!”

Lena, the love of his life, The woman he hasn't seen in nearly 2 years, ran to his side.  _ Even more beautiful than I remember _ . Kara reached out and pulled Lena in for a long kiss. They broke apart only when Kara felt tears on his face.

“Lena, how'd I get here? why are you here?” so many questions filled Kara's head. Though one thought nagged his mind.  _ I can't stay _

“Alex got a visit back in National City. Said you were injured and would be returning to England. When Alex told me, I was already on my way to Ireland to oversee that new plant you hated me opening. When I got here you were asleep, though mostly healed. I convinced the doctors to let me take you and here we are.” Lena gripped Kara's hand.

Kara smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “I missed you. So much.” Kara whispered

“So did i love.”

The couple continued to enjoy each other's company for a few more minutes.

“Do you know when im to head back?”

Lena frowned. “The hospital said to stop by in a week to see if you're clear” she looked down in her lap.

“A week?? That's too long!” Kara moved to get up again but saw the defeated look on Lena’s face.

Kara held Lena’s hand tighter 

“Lena. I love you. I would want nothing more than to disappear with you into the wild and not turn back. But i have a job to do. I need to do my part to end this war. And when it's all over, we can live together again. I promise.” 

Kara painfully sat up and put Lena’s head in his neck. The woman held back the urge to cry. 

\------

  
  


A few days later, Kara was in London, walking around some shops. He was wearing his uniform again. a large scar on his forehead near the eyebrow where he had been hit, he got really lucky with that. 

Kara would not be returning to the front, though neither would Easy. After taking Carentan, they returned to England as well. So after a week of leave, Kara would be on the base again. Until then, a holiday with Lena wouldn't hurt.

Lena was sleeping in. Kara was cleared for activity, which kept the both of them up last night. Leaving a note beside his best girl, he went on a mission. Due to lucky happenstance, Kara was able to see Lena again. Even if it was due to getting Injured. 

Who knows when Kara would see her again. 

_ She has to know what I think of her, and that im serious. _

Kara stepped into a jewelry store. Thinking on his soldiers salary, Kara was confident he could afford something inside. 

Kara began to browse the rings, there were so many options. Kara thought back to a conversation he had with Lena.

_ Kara and Lena walked together in National City hands intertwined. “You do like your jewelry” Kara commented, looking at the rings and bracelets Lena wore. “Exactly. So the fact Alexander stole them and hid them in the dog house was not appreciated” Lena giggled.  _

_ “Though then i liked gaudy things. Now i prefer simple jewelry. A band and a stone or just a band.`` Lena looked right at Kara  _

_ “I should get a blue stone on my ring next. Since meeting you I've found its my favorite color”  _

_ Lena Put her head on Kara's shoulder as they continued walking down the street. _

Kara turned and found it. A gold band, with a small sapphire surrounded by silver. Kara talked to the store worker and walked out with the ring.  _ Just need a proposal good enough _

\---------

Kara walked back into the room Lena rented for herself and Kara while he was on leave. Kara went to sit at the small kitchen table contemplating how he would ask Lena. 

_ Hyde park! She wants to go there tonight. _

_ _

with his mission, Kara went to the bedroom. Inside Lena was still asleep, and very much naked. She layed on her side, a hand under head. She looked beautiful with the sunlight coming through the window. Kara moved to Lena, and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Kara reached up and ran his hand down Lenas arm. Lena began to stir when Kara leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lena’s nose. Lena opened her eyes and smiled. 

“Hey sleepy head. It's 11. What do you say we get ready, have some lunch then spend the day at Hyde Park?” Lena stretched as she got up then nodded

“Sounds great. I've been wanting to see Kensington Gardens for some time.” 

\--------

After lunch, Lena and Kara walked arm and arm around Hyde Park. After spending some time there, they moved up to the gardens. The engagement ring burned a hole in Kara's pocket. Lena held Kara close to her like a lifeline. 

As they eventually came to a place in the gardens overlooking the water, the sun barely peeking over the city. Kara thought this would be the place. He pulled Lena over to a fountain with angels.

“Lena. we've been together for a long time now. Though we've been separated for awhile now my love feels stronger than it did before. The thing that has been keeping me going since the day i left was the thought of being with you again.” 

Lena smiled at Kara and put her hand on his cheek.

“ I know we can't start our lives now, with the war on and all, but consider this my promise to you” Kara got down on a knee 

“will you marry me Lena Luthor?” 

Kara looked up into Lena's eyes, that started to water, a hand on her mouth

“Yes Kara. You already knew it would be” Lena got down and put her arms around Kara's neck. Kara stood up and held her. Kara moved to take the ring from its box, then slid it on Lenas finger and kissed him. 

\-----

August 15 1944 

Operation Market Garden. Easys next big assignment. Following his acts on D-Day and in Carentan, Kara was promoted. Due to the death of three officers, Kara was immediately promoted to second lieutenant, much to the surprise of just about everyone. Though this seemed to have strained his relationship particularly with James, who was still a corporal. 

Kara wouldn't be taking control of the company though. A captain was brought in from another, A Morgan Edge. Some windbag from Massachusetts. Old money whose parents could pay the appropriate people to get into West Point. When Colonel Henshaw was around or Clark, now a major, Edge was the competent commander. Though the minute we go out, he sinks back, saying hes “delegating” to Kara. 

“Hes sacred is what he is. Might cry at his own shadow.”

Winn, James, and Kara sat in a small pub in Aldbourne. Barry and Oliver were getting drinks with a future chicken-shit, Mike Mathews. They had largely ignored him in basic but out here, there's only so many ways you can hide. Guy was a real piece of work, Convinced he's going to be made commander when something happens to Edge. Good soldier but an idiot. 

Barry and Oliver are two guys who hit it off first day of basic. Theyre known as Flash and Arrow, respectively. Before the war, Barry was an olympic class runner, a certified allstar. Now, he's the demolition expert. Both of these things lead to him being called “Flash”.

Oliver was from Massachusetts too. His father was the head of a major bank. A few years before the war started, his family went on a trip to Germany; they haven't been heard from since. The Queen empire subsequently fell apart without its CEO to run it.

He’s the company’s sharp shooter, able to shoot a can in the same spot twice, after you throw it in the air. The company took to calling him Arrow not too long ago.

Kara nodded at Winn, and looked at his drink. “I know. But when it comes from HQ, there's no arguing. Guy would have to ask for a change himself which is doubtful.”

James remained quiet. Had been quiet for well over a week now. He was barely speaking to Kara and it was beginning to annoy him. 

Kara and James had been friends since his family moved to Midvale. They became closer after high school, when James asked her to join him at the National City Journal which he was editor and chief of.

For him to ignore him like this was unheard of.

“What do you think James.” Kara turned to his friend, who gave him the stink eye then turned away

This frustrated Kara

“What's your problem Olsen, you've been in a mood since i came back. Spit it out!” Kara stood from his chair as did James.

“I'll tell you what my problem is! Both you and Clark are officers! Winn is a sergeant! And for what! You're not nearly as good of soldiers as i am yet i get passed over!” Winn backed away then raised his hands in surrender

“im only sergeant because no one wanted to be in charge of the px” Winn put his hand down then moved from the bar counter. 

“We’re all working hard James, get off yourself. We’re a family. We don't have time for this” Kara sat with his drink again. James sat again. The anger did not leave his face when he spoke 

“I got another picture from Lucy. The letter took a while to get to me. Baby was born. A girl. I already told her the name I wanted for a girl. Alice. She's beautiful. I want to go home and see them so badly.”

James slammed his drink on the bar

“I'm done with the war but at the same time I want to go back and tell her how much her dad did. I don't want to be nobody James Olsen. If im here i want the most from it. I don't want to go home and tell her i did nothing” James took some of his drink, what was left of it at least.

“James, even if you're not an officer, your daughter will be proud of you anyways. You don't need to be a war hero. You're already her hero no matter what. Just play it safe and go home when this is all said and done.” 

James didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off, his face still turned in a frown. 

“He is right mister Olsen. We work in the company of heroes” 

both Kara and James jumped up. Querl Dox was behind them, two beers in hand. 

Querl Dox was the company's resident brainiac. He was working at Harvard, researching with the countries top scientists before this. He was straight forward and figures of speech always went over his head. What he lacked in social finesse, he made up for with sincerity in everything he did. Now known as Brainy, he was in charge of communications.

“Brainy, i told you about that, warn people pal.” Kara shook his head. Dox nodded his head vigorously

“Right mister Danvers, i forgot. Enjoy the night” he walked away simultaneously taking drinks from both beers.

James stalked off further into the pub, leaving Kara to himself. _ Currahee  _ he mumbled to himself.


	6. A Band of Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flash back to basic training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking it back a little to show more of their background and personalities. no violence here.

1942

Camp Toccoa was nothing short of hell. Kara had been there for a few months by this point. Kara was assigned with Winn and James to the 101st airborne, 506 regiment, 2nd battalion, E Company. Or as they called it, Easy.

There were good men like Flash and Arrow.

There were bad ones too. 

The worst of the worst was the commanding officer, Captain Carr or Snapper, real chicken-shit. He may make tough, capable men, but he is a terrible leader. He confiscated personal items, went through everyone's things consistently. And in an effort to look like he was a capable officer, gave punishments from thin air. 

To top it off, the man has no real ability in anything. Couldn't run, do pull ups, max at 10 push ups, and he only commanded respect from other chicken-shits.

_ We need someone like Clark. Or literally anyone else _ Kara realized after lunch one day.

Camp was coming to a close, most of the men in Easy getting their jump wings.

Kara and Winn, along with Barry and Oliver, were made sergeants none too long ago, much to James’ silent jealousy.

Kara cared little for the petty drama of the camp, his correspondence with Lena occupying a lot of time.

_ July 25, 1942 _

_ Dear Lena, _

_ Graduation is coming. We’re still not sure where they're sending us so my guess is as good as yours. We get 4 days of leave after graduation. I won't be able to visit at that time. Im sorry. I think of you and our time, and what we can have in the future everyday. I care deeply for you and can't wait to return. How are you? Is L Corp well? Have you heard any new music I should watch out for? When I listen to the radio, I can almost pretend I'm home. Almost. I hope your life is going well. _

_ Lovingly yours, _

_ First sergeant Kara Danvers _

  


_ July 30, 1942 _

_ Dear Kara, _

_ I'm devastated that you can't visit, and even more so that neither can i. The factories are moving faster than ever. With all the men gone, it's mainly women working for me now. Isn't that just the most, to say the least? I think of you everyday as well. I hope the war is over quickly, and our life together can get off the ground. Im as well as I can be without you. Your sister has been very kind. Her, Lucy, Kelly, and Eve invited me and Jess to a night of games at your old apartment. We've all been very close since you three left. Alex and I in particular. I didn't know you played in a Sunday baseball league and that you started collecting Captain America comics before you left. There’s apparently so much I don't know about you, but I will patiently wait for you to tell me the rest, in person. Please be safe, come home soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Lena _

_ P.s. Don't Stop Now by Bonnie Davis has been stuck in my head recently. _

Lena's letters had been a major highlight for Kara between drills and training. Until snapper ordered no correspondence till graduation

“You must not be working hard enough if you have time for so much correspondence!” he shouted to a full barrack. 

This was the final straw for Kara. Currahee was the motto of the camp, meaning stand alone, and boy did Snapper live up to it. After that, no one fraternized with Snapper Carr. Officers left a wide berth around him at the lounge, Soldiers sniggered as he passed, and every man in Easy hoped for his quick and painful demotion by Colonel Henshaw. No one more than Kara. 

\-----

That demotion would be slow coming, because every time Snapper would’ve been exposed as the liar he is, something would get in the way, or he would pull out all the stops to avoid it. Every fitness test, he would hurt himself the day before. Practice jumps, he would call officers meetings. As this went on, he got tougher. Easy was no longer allowed to do pt in pt gear, always in full combat uniform. 

Any infractions were met with a swift removal of the weekend pass, Everyone's weekend pass. It's now the end of September, graduation was beginning of October. Then it was to wherever the army sent them. And still, Snapper was their CO. 

Winn Kara and James were in town after a long week of training, talking about their thoughts, and of home.

“My sister has been with Lucy a lot, Watching out for her. Even sent me a photo of them” James smiled, and held up a photo of Kelly and Lucy, in front of his parents' house.

“Lucys pregnant. I'm gonna be a Dad” James couldn't help the cheek hurting smile. The others congratulated him and moved on.

“My sisters are doing really well in school. They just started at Midvale High. Eve is good too, Lena gave her a job at L-Corp. Small time but it’s something. No pictures yet but my Mom sent her chocolate chip cookies. I got them this morning.” Winn walked down the dark street, hands in his pockets.

James turned to Kara 

“Any news from your family or that dame of yours?” James smirked at Kara, who proceeded to shove him.

“They’re all good. Alex works with my parents now in their lab. Special government contract apparently. Lena is still running L-Corp. She wants to oversee allied production in Ireland but I convinced her not to. Knowing her she won't be able to help herself though”

Winn shook his head “ that's just too close to the fighting” 

The trio walked down the street together in silence, as if they were three kids still in Midvale, not a care in the world.

\-----

October 4, 1942

Graduation day is here and Easy would be heading out in 5 days. While most men went home in that time, Winn, Kara, and James did not. California was too far to make it home in time, and their families just couldn't afford that. 

Instead, the three went out to party together. Both Arrow and Flash’s families came out for graduation, so they didn't tag along. The three danced all night, avoiding the war for another day. 

When leave was over, the airborne were on a train, heading north. 

The trio, along with Barry and Oliver, sat in their own section of the train talking. Winn was looking out the window across from Kara.

“We must be going to Europe then. Train wouldn't go up just to go west to Japan. The Nazis it is” everyone only looked at him before Barry spoke up

“Get me within a couple hundred yards of Hitler, war will be over and we all get to go home then Back to the Olympics for me” Barry smiled big.

Oliver laughed hard at that, making Barry frown. “As if running boy, a shot between the eyes for old Adolf from me. We have business to settle.” 

James looked down on the two men. “I just want to go home. I’ve got a family waiting and the quicker we go, the quicker the war ends” James then put his head back and closed his eyes. 

Kara pondered. _ What do I want when this is over? Be a journalist again? Run off and start a family with Lena? _

Kara decided this was a worry for future Kara to deal with, then put his head on the window, and also fell asleep.

\-----

Aldbourne, England

After a nauseating ship ride from New York, Easy company was in England now. They were supposedly training for some big operation that would need the help of all allied powers involved in the war. Here they would begin combat training and practice for the operation.

Snapper was still terrible. In land nav, he always needed help in keeping direction. In strategy games, easy was always the first group out. Nothing out of the norm for him, except for one thing. Snapper was drinking alcohol like it was water, which at first was fine, till he arrived at morning meetings drunk. It only got worse the longer Easy was in Aldbourne. 

-

\-----

September 1943

Easy company has already been in England for some time. Operation Overlord is what they were calling it. An invasion of mainland Europe by sending large amounts of troops to Normandy, France. The airborne would drop the night before, and take a few essential locations. Easy would be attacking a french town Kara never spelled right. 

He was staying with an older English family in Aldbourne. A Kind old couple, they largely left him to himself, opting to stay in their small out unit. In the living room was a radio. Kara listened to they'll be bluebirds by Vera Lynn while opening letters.

_ I wonder how far I am from the white cliffs of Dover _Kara wondered. 

As an average american family in the Great Depression, their travel stuck to the continental United States. So this was definitely the farthest from home he had ever been.

  


_ Dear Kara, _

_ Hope you're well. Mom and dad miss you everyday. They Are relieved you're still not fighting yet. Though I don't think they realize you can't avoid it for long. Lena and I have been visiting them often. Mom and her really bond. She pulled out your baby pictures, sorry. You have two even bigger fans back home. Dad likes Lena, though i think he just doesn't want us to know. You know how he is, always trying to seem tougher than he needs to be. It hasn't been all suns and rainbows. Mom was watching a newsreel the other day, it showed the war in Europe. She came to my place and spent a few hours crying. Be careful out there Kar, i don't think mom could handle it _

_ Your Sister, _

_ Alex _

_ P.S. Lena told me about your song requests. Everyone keeps talking about a song called I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire by the Ink Spots. Ironic huh? _

Kara smiled at Alex's letter. He had a few from mom and dad, and a giant pile from Lena. He would need to get to that one especially.

_ Dear Kara _

_ I miss you. And I want you to know that i'm sorry _

Kara frowned at this part

  


_ I have to go Ireland. L-Corp presence in Europe is essential for the war effort. I know you won't be happy about it. But i'm not doing it for financial gain. I want you to come home. I want us to be together again. To live our lives and not worry about a war to tear us apart. It won't be for long. Just a few months to set it up, then possibly occasional visits throughout the war. I realized that while you were gone, i wasn't fully whole anymore. I love you. And because of that i have to do this. I hope you understand. _

_ Always yours, _

_ Lena _

_ Stubborn woman _Kara thought. 

No stopping her i suppose. Kara prayed to anyone who would listen, to watch out for Lena. 


	7. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supercorp splits up for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little chapter i just felt like didnt fit into the last one. after this the story is really going to pick up. if you thought it was crazy before, oh boy just wait till christmas 1944.

September 1944

Easy packed up. They would be jumping into Holland. According to the higher ups, this would end the war. 

_ Unlikely but sure, why not. _

Kara would see Lena one more time in the morning before they left. At this rate, the next time Kara saw Lena would be one of few scenarios; when the war ended, if he was wounded again, or in a wooden box. Outside of the place Lena rented, she held onto Kara. They hand spent the night together, holding the other as tightly as they could. 

“You be careful Kara Zor-el Danvers. We have a wedding to attend” Lena’s eyes were closed, her head on Kara's chest. Kara held her, his head resting on Lena’s. 

“I'll do my best. Hopefully the war will be over by this Christmas, hopefully.” Kara closed his eyes but felt Lena let him go.

When Kara opened his eyes, Lena was taking her engagement ring off. Lena then reached up and took Kara's dog tag. She opened the chain, then slid the ring onto it, then back around Kara's neck

“You hold onto that. I only want it back on our wedding day, you understand?” Lena held onto Kara's collar, Kara could only nod, then leaned down and kissed Lena one more time before grabbing his bag and walking away, looking at Lena over his shoulder the whole time. 


	8. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Market Garden is underway, Morgan Edge sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very graphic. theres execution, a child soldier, and a dash of dismemberment. things really start to drift some from the history books. enjoy!

The green light turned on above the door of their C-47

Kara stood up and began giving instructions. As they neared Eindhoven, Kara pushed himself from the craft, routine at this point.

After a few minutes, all of Easy stood in Holland. They were to make their way to Eindhoven and meet with the rest of the battalion. From there, they would take control of the major bridges on the Rhine. Another step forwards to victory in Europe. 

As Easy approached, shouting could be heard. Taking cover, Kara looked into the town. A group of plainly dressed people with dutch armbands were ushering a group of Nazis into the town square. Off to the side, another group of locals was shaving the head of a young woman, a swastika on her forehead and tears running down her face. 

Kara motioned for everyone to move forward “they're the resistance. Its fine.” though a part of Kara couldn't help but feel off about the situation.

The locals noticed the soldiers coming towards them, and the whole town seemed to converge on them. Men shook their hands, a young woman grabbed Winn by the face and kissed him. Flash and Arrow had a group of children following them.

_ We’re everyday heroes here it seems  _

Kara smiled at all the locals, who reached out and said, what Kara assumed, were thank yous. 

A man armed with a grease gun stepped up to Kara. “My name is Bram. I was told you were coming. We will aide you.” as he reached out to shake hands, gunfire erupted from the square, yet none of the locals moved. 

Looking towards the noise, the dutch had gunned down the German prisoners. The smile faded from his face.  _ Right. Still war.  _

The Resistance fighter noticed Kara's face had changed. Knowing what was pulling at them, he took a breath

“We've had to fight for a long time against these oppressors. We do what we must for our freedom” the man walked ahead. Kara quickly jogged to catch up.

“I’m Lieutenant Danvers. Let's get started” 

Behind him someone whispered

“Welcome to Hell's Highway boys”

\--------

“In two days, we’ll be heading out to Son, the area of our bridge. These guys need our help. Lets get it done. For patrol tonight, it'll be me, Olsen, Schott and Edge” Kara stood in front of Easy, they were given a building in town to stay in for the night.

Morgan Edge stood up “while I appreciate your leadership here Danvers, i'm in charge. After everything I've done for you today, I’m staying. Take Allen instead.” Edge sat down, and Barry stood up. Kara sighed then looked at the men “lets just head out.”

Kara and the men made their way down the road, watching for German movement.

“That Morgan Edge man. If it were up to me, the most he would be in charge of would  be latrine duty. As the paper” Barry said, as Winn and James laughed as quietly as possible

“Too bad he's in good with the higher ups. I'd like to see him get his one day” Winn said over his shoulder

“Quiet you three. We don't need Hitler to hear us from Berlin do we?” Karas face was serious. The promotion, being away from home, and Edges inabilities were rubbing him wrong. 

“Oh calm down Danvers, we know you hate him too. You lead us on D-Day. Not Edge. What we need is you in charge of Easy” Winn nodded along with Barry’s statement, James just huffing and looking out over the road. As they approached a crossroads, Kara began to hear gunfire. Putting his hand up, Kara motioned for them to take cover. 

Listening and paying more attention, Kara spotted flashes of light coming from the opposite side of the road a ways down. Kara turned to the patrol.

“I'm going to run over and take a look. You three stay here and stay quiet” Kara stood up, and staying low, he ran over to the opposite side of the road and went prone. There was a group of Germans manning a mg 42. There were at least 20 there, setting up more defenses. 

Kara ran back to the men. “Flash, run back to HQ, tell them there is a German machine gun group here at the crossroads. We’ll need reinforcements as soon as possible. Luckily they are firing in the wrong direction. now” Barry nodded then stood and ran in the direction they came from.

Kara began to move over “ Follow me. I saw a ditch nearby, far enough away they won't notice us.”

The group made their way over to the ditch and crouched, watching the Germans fire at nothing.

After about an hour, the rest of Easy met with Kara. It was early morning now and was beginning to get light out.

Edge crouched next to Kara, obviously annoyed. “Hope this is good Danvers, i was asleep.” he said looking over to the machine gun nest.

Keeping his annoyance in, Kara nodded “it is. Don't worry Edge” Kara began relaying the strategy he had devised. Unable to get in contact discreetly, Kara would have to use a flare. Problem was, they were too far for him to throw it and it reach. Kara went along and assigned a man to each member. 

“On my signal, fire at will. Stay to your man, any stragglers, hunt em down.” Kara crouched down in the middle of the line of men. For once, even Edge had his weapon out. Kara put his hand up, then in a small voice called fire, and closed the fist, shots rang out from each man, all at once the group went down, no survivors. 

Edge stood up. “Good job men. You executed my orders to the letter.” he smiled at them. Then looked right at Kara. “Especially you Danvers. Good job” his smile made Kara’s insides burn, wanting to punch that smile right off his face. 

Edge wasn't smiling for long as a new group of Germans could be seen running down the road. Edge backed up and hid in the ditch they were once standing in. Kara turned his head to the men

“Fix bayonets! Follow my lead!” Kara reached into their pocket and pulled out a flare. Kara pulled the pin and launched it right into the group of arriving Germans.

The group made it to the fortified position where the Germans were firing from originally. Both sides were firing at one another, Germans dropping like flies. As the fight continued, the sound of artillery could be heard overhead. 

“Pull back!” 

the company ran back as the Germans attempted to find cover. It was too late, as shells rained over them. After a few minutes, the bombing stopped. Kara ordered them to check for survivors. 

As Kara walked over to a row of sandbags, a young German no older than 17 sat up. His face was bloody, and a foot belonging to one of his comrades sat next to him. The boy looked around, scared, when he made eye contact with Kara, his heart stopped.

_ Don't do it  _ Kara pleaded inside. The boy raised his hand, a P08 gripped in white knuckles. Before he could fire off a shot, Kara pulled up his M1 Garand and shot him.

The boy sat on his knees for a moment, his mouth falling open, then fell forward. He seemed to fall for hours, his body making a thud that sounded like artillery in Kara’s mind.

Kara stared out over the dead bodies, unable to move from their spot. The men began to loot the bodies for valuables and ammo. 

Kara walked forward and searched the young man's pockets. Inside was a picture of a family, a young boy in a Hitler Youth uniform, a toddler and an older couple smiling, their arms around the boy. On the back was a short note, with the only word Kara could understand.  _ Mama  _ was written under what Kara would assume was like signing love at the end of a letter.

Kara felt an urge to throw up what little food they had. Holding it together, Kara walked over to the rest of the men, the boys face burned into their mind.

\-----

Kara sat in headquarters, not being staff but being an officer provided plenty perks, along with lots of free time compared to everyone else. Kara sat at a desk and wrote a letter home. he had already written to his family, Eliza and Jeremiah wrote almost everyday, talking about their work. 

Alex wrote about the soldiers she saw being sent home from the pacific, and her new relationship with Maggie, a local police officer. Lena wrote the most, seemingly sending letters twice a day. Upon returning to the front, Kara wrote her family about their engagement, Lena already started planning their wedding. 

_ It'll be at the Kent farm. You talk so fondly of Midvale, and how much you like their farm. I talked to Martha and she liked the idea as well. What do you think? I've been thinking of dresses, Eliza wanted to go with me soon. Alex is my maid of honor. A few of my old friends from metropolis are wanting to come along as well, like Sam and Jack. I can't wait for you to come home, so we can talk about it together. Everythings going swell here. L-Corp is doing well. Another factory was built in Italy, I didn't go to that opening though. I've not been feeling well recently. Something from Noonans must have upset my stomach. I received a letter from Lex yesterday. On official Nazi paper and everything. I read it then handed it to the police. He still wants me to help them.  _

_ It's times like this when you being gone become harder. But I remember that Vera Lynn song you like so much. We'll meet again, don't know where don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. I can't wait for the war to end and you to come home. _

_ Love  _

_ Lena _

Kara smiled at Lena’s letter. Her loopy writing. The way her Ls can sometimes look like Ds. How the love at the end is accompanied by a heart. Its like shes near, but not close enough to make Kara feel at home. Kara pulled out his dog tags, where Lena’s ring was. Kara kissed it and put it back in his shirt

While writing a reply, Kara was approached by Winn. “Major Kents looking for you. Said it was urgent”

Kara grabbed his things then made his way to Clark, who sat on a crate outside HQ. He waved him down and patted the crate next to him.

Kara sat and Clark did not look at him, looking at the men moving around, working.

“I heard about Edge. The real Edge. If i could, i would get rid of him myself. The best advice I can give you is to keep your cool and keep doing what you do. He’ll get his eventually.” Clark smiled at him.

“Was that all you needed to let me know?” he asked.

Clark shook his head. “No. Bruce and I received word that Lex Luthor was seen leaving Holland recently, probably overseeing German factories. Colonel Henshaw suspects they might send us after him at some point, if he's in the area. I know you're engaged to his sister. He was my friend once, But he's not the same man as before. Hope she knows that.” Kara stood up

“You don't know Lena yet Clark. She knows. I trust her. And you should trust me” Kara looked at his cousin, who stood with him. “I'm just saying Kara. It's a tough situation. I just wanted to give a heads up. Don't worry too much for now” he patted his shoulder then walked off. 

Kara looked at him, then sat back down on the crate, determined to finish his letter now.


	9. A Bridge Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go wrong and someone gets a promotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death and dismemberment again. no way anyone would get a promotion like the ones here but bare with me.

Easy made their way to the little town of Son, the gateway to the Rhine. The town looked empty. No German equipment, or men. They were still at the edge though. 

“Stay vigilant men, they could be anywhere.” Kara called out. As if on cue, a shot rang out, hitting a private to Kara’s right in the head. 

  
  


Someone shouted “sniper” and Easy split up, and of course Kara was stuck with Edge. He just sat down against the brick wall they were leaned up against and put his weapon in his lap. “I think i got hit, im just gonna stay here and wait for a medic”

Kara thought of arguing, but decided to take charge instead. “2nd squad, suppressive fire, 3rd, flank right. 1st squad flank left. We need to sweep the town. Arrow, show em whos boss. Let's get it done.” 

Everyone broke off, as the sniper continued firing down at 2nd squad. Kara could faintly see him in the building at the center of the town not too far away.

Kara ran around with 1st squad, feeling confident of the plan. He saw Oliver crouch behind a low wall, out of direct view of the sniper. He took a moment to breath in, and as he exhaled, a shot rang out. Kara saw a helmet fall from the window of the building.

  
  


Kara turned to Oliver who gave a thumbs up. As he rounded a corner to move in on the town, That was when he spotted a panzer tank, camouflaged in a shed behind the sniper's nest. He originally thought it was empty, till it turned and fired behind him, taking out the very brick wall Edge was hiding behind.  _ Fuck  _

“Everyone, fall back!!”

Hoping they heard him, Kara fell back to their original positions. Everyone was present. Except one. Looking at the brick wall, Kara spotted a mangled looking Edge, buried with his helmet gone, possibly an eye lying next to him.  _ May hate him, but his family deserves closure.  _ Ignoring calls from his company, Kara ran forwards, and ripped a tag off Edge’s chain. Returning to the men as quickly as possible.

Kara did the only thing they could do. “Retreat!” he called, and everyone pulled out. Once the town was about a mile away, they sat down. 

“Brainy, call in reinforcements. Alert them of a possible Panzer unit in the town. Everyone else, take a breather. We lost Edge, so take a minute if you need it.” no one took a minute, apparently not hurt about Edge’s death. Winn sat next to Kara. 

“So commander, what's next?” Winn asked. 

“We wait. When we have a little more help, we’ll see if we can't pinch the town.” Dox was still talking with HQ, when he set the phone down. 

“Danvers, HQ is saying full retreat. Go back to HQ.” everyone was silent

Kara was confused “ What? All we need is some help we can do it”

Dox shook his head “they're saying come back now” 

Kara got up. “Alright Easy. Lets head back”

When the group finally reached HQ, they were greeted by transports, and trucks full of equipment. Kara looked around and spotted Colonel Henshaw speaking with Clark and his second bruce. 

“Colonel Henshaw, sir. What's going on?” he asked

“The Germans have amassed a huge force on the other side of the Rhine. Yours was the final operation taking place. All the other attempts failed, and one company was nearly wiped out trying to take their bridge. General Lane has ordered a full retreat. back to England we go.”

Kara was shocked. After telling Easy, they sat on a transport, and went back to England, their first defeat. Not only did they lose Edge, they lost Holland. 

\------

_ Effective immediately.  _ They said.  _ Expect replacements soon. Good luck Captain.  _

Kara huffed. After Edge’s death, Kara was immediately promoted to Captain, and put in charge of Easy. Most were happy finally having, what they believed, to be a competent CO. Kara on the other hand, had a mixed reaction. 

Before proposing to Lena, Kara might've been happy, ecstatic really. But being an officer was a responsibility. It meant running head first, standing at the front, the mission and the men above everything else. But to Kara, the war was beginning to drift from first priority to second. 

He had a fiance, a family to start. Easy deserved someone willing to give their all.  _ I'm going to resign. If Clark would even let me.  _ His resignation would have to go through Clark first, which would not be easy.

Kara stood in front of Clark’s office back in Aldbourne.  _ It's now or never _ . Kara knocked, Clark calling out “come in”. He pushed the door and saluted.

Clark smiled. “Hey cousin. No need for all that. What's on your mind?” Clark stood up from his desk and sat on the front of it.

Kara took a breath. “I wish to resign as Easy company’s commanding officer.” Kara still stood at attention, face serious. Clark frowned.

“Want to explain to me why Captain? There's no one more qualified in your entire company. Time and again you have shown how capable you really are and the men believe in you.”

Kara wavered a little but continued on. “Permission to speak as your cousin?” he asked

“Granted”

“I want to go home. The war isn't my priority anymore. Getting home is. I'll do my duty but they deserve someone who would die for them and that cant be me.`` Kara sagged a little.

Clark looked down, arms folded across his chest. He breathed deeply then stood up straight.

“You think we don't all want to go home Kara? I left my cushy job, my family. You left a fiance, your parents. That fact is what makes you perfect to lead. You understand the drive to go home, to leave your life behind. Before, Easy had leaders fully willing to kill them all for the objective or would rather the men die in their place.” 

Clark put his hand on Kara's shoulder. 

“Now they have someone who values who they are and their lives, who will do their best to get everyone home. What they need is someone in their corner in this messed up world. That's you Kara” Clark sat back at his desk. He began to work on what he was before Kara entered

“Request denied Captain Danvers. Now go rest up. Easy won't be heading out for another month. Colonel Henshaw has given me permission to allow an officer to take leave in Paris. You go. Get your head straight then come back.” Clark ushered them out the room


	10. The City Of Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres execution in this one. i think theres a single curse word.

Kara packed his bags, then went out to a pub with the company. All of them had taken his promotion in stride. All except two. James and Mike. Mike was angry that he was “unfairly” passed over for the honor, the fact he's a private mattering to everyone but him. While angry, his coping method turned out to be crying over beer.

James on the other hand, still had a chip on his shoulder. While Kara sat with Barry, Oliver and Winn, James sat with Mike and Querl. Though with Dox, I highly doubt he even noticed they were sitting there. 

Kara looked at the two on his left. One of his best friends wasn't talking to him, over a promotion. Winn tapped his shoulder. “I talked to him. It's still that whole ‘Kara doesn't deserve it’ and him not feeling like he's doing enough to be a hero. I've tried everything but i think it's something that just needs time to go away.” Oliver and Barry nodded along to Winn’s words. 

“Don't let it get to you cap, we all believe in you.” Barry smiled then stood up. Almost all of Easy was inside of this small pub. Barry then moved to stand on the bar. 

“Attention! Attention” everyone began to turn their heads 

“I propose a toast! To Kara Danvers! Our fearless new leader, who will help us kill Hitler and get the fuck home! To Danvers!” the bar erupted, everyone cheering “to Danvers,'' a few “Currahee”s thrown out as well. Kara couldn't help but smile. He looked over at James again. Mike had his head down on the bar, and James wasn't smiling, simply lifted his glass and drank with everyone else

_ I guess that's a start  _ Kara thought.

\-------

Kara stared at the map he got at the train station. Paris was full of historic places. The city was also saved from heavy bombardment, so everything was open for him to visit. 

_ The Louvre first? Maybe the Eiffel Tower? I could see Notre Dame tomorrow?  _ Kara’s thoughts were interrupted by a person bumping into him . Looking up Kara came face to face with Lena. 

Well, not flesh and blood Lena, her poster. Lena was smiling alongside a group of what looked to be factory workers. At the bottom read “L-Corp a force for good” in big letters. Kara reached out and touched the poster.  _ Not like the real thing but close enough.  _ Kara smiled, then reached down and ripped the poster down, folding it and putting it in his pocket. 

Kara continued through Paris. It was full to bursting with different soldiers from allied countries. Canadians talking with English, talking with Americans, with French. The city was full of life, and the sky full of hope. 

Though Kara was fighting with himself on the inside. The poster was just a reminder of that. Easy needs someone whos all in but Lena does too. I can't be divided, but I can't let down either of them. Kara was soon reminded of the need for his head to be in the game.

Kara turned down a side street, and was greeted by a slew of Nazi posters that someone missed. Swastikas, smiling soldiers standing over an exaggerated american soldier. Kara then remember a story he read recently. A group of infantrymen stumbled upon a camp in the woods in France. 

The Nazis, knowing the allies were coming, set it on fire. The buildings were set ablaze, the doors chained closed, full of sleeping prisoners dressed in striped clothing. The Nazis were cruel, with people like Lex luthor and Adolf Hitler at the core of the war machine. 

Kara continued to mull it over all day. While looking over Paris on the Eiffel Tower, when walking through the Arc De Triomphe. As Kara stared at the Louvre that night, Kara felt a side begin to win over insider. 

_ The only way to get home is to fight with everything you have.  _

Kara shook his head, leaving the thoughts for another day, another Kara.

Kara decided to walk back to his room. Kara walked for some time, till he smelled something off. He had smelled this before, many times now, It smelled like death. 

Walking forwards to a square, Kara spotted the source. A row of bodies, with swastikas on their foreheads hung ahead of him. Kara stopped and stared at them before seeing a sign. In english and french it read “death to Nazi spies” on it. 

A side finally won inside Kara. The war would mean death, on all sides, till it was over. And they only way it would end is if people like Kara sacrificed for it. Kara would create a better world for Lena, even if Kara won't be there for it. 

That night Kara sat in his room, the radio on, when a familiar voice could be heard. It was Leslie. Kara had heard she started a rebel station after the french surrender. The French Kara had talked to pointed their moral came from her. Livewire they called her. 

This made Kara smile. Leslie of all people was doing her part for a world at war. Kara was ready to put everything on the line,

Kara stayed in Paris for two weeks before finally coming back to Aldbourne, where Easy was given another mission; to take Belgium in the Ardennes. 

_ Damn it _


	11. The Battle Of The Bulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> easy arrives in belgium with a little good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing graphic here. though im fairly certain every chapter after this is graphic. the war is reaching a fever pitch by this point. im not military so anything wrong sorry.

Easy prepared to pull out and move to Belgium, when Kara received a letter. He smiled. It was another from Lena. Kara eagerly ripped it open and a picture fell out. Kara picked it up. Lena was smiling beside Alex, Jess, Eve and Lucy. In Lucy’s arms was a smiling little girl with curly hair. They were surrounding Lena who had her hands on her stomach. Kara pulled out the letter and began to scan as quickly as he could. 

_ Dear Kara _

_ I have amazing news. Id been feeling terrible for some time and noticed I had begun to gain weight. I went to Alex and she confirmed what I had been thinking about myself. I'm pregnant. We’re having a baby. I can't wait for you to come home. I know I can't know when the war will be over. And that its more than likely ill have the baby before you come home. We should start thinking of names. If its a boy i was thinking lawrence and a girl maybe laverne? Tell me what you think. I'm so excited that im tempted to go find you. Don't worry I won't. We’ll meet again, some sunny day darling. _

_ _

_ Love  _

_ Lena _

Kara sat with his mouth wide open. One word in the letter kept standing out.  _ Pregnant.  _ Kara smiled, his drive further increased to end it and get home.

\------ 

Easy company pulled up to the edge of a forest. Kara intently studied a map of the ardennes. This battle weighed on him. Kara remembered being told of his father Zor-el. The soldier on the losing side who was killed in the Ardennes in the end days of the great war..

_ I can't afford to die here.  _ Kara thought of Lena, of Alex and her wedding. there were so many things waiting for him. The Ardennes would not claim another Zor-el. 

As Kara filled himself with determination, Winn kicked his boot, then pointed to the road ahead. A line of men greeted them, each sporting wounds of different severity. A young man walked past, bloody gauze covering his neck. Another held his arm in a sling, head down. 

man after man passed them, each worse for wear. When Barry stepped off the truck a soldier stopped in front of him, patted his arm and said good luck then walked away. 

Kara looked ahead at the forest, then back to Easy company. 

“Don't need it” 

Kara walked up to the first man 

“give us your equipment, you don't need it now. Easy, take any ammo and supplies they've got!” immediately, the men of Easy began gathering things like ammo, morphine, grenades and rations. Together they marched to another unknown future, the Battle of the Bulge has just begun for the men of the 506th.


	12. A Hero's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fighting between the germans and allies in the ardennes forest is fully underway. resolved tension and heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death in fairly gruesome ways here. sorry for these next two chapters in advance. they hurt me to write, not gonna lie. a lot of the heart to hearts in the stories are based off talks ive had and different books, video games and movies ive seen. with this story just go in knowing ive made up sooo many things for this.

“This place is a shit hole James, a real shit hole. My feet are freezing, our food is shit, and the Germans pick us off when they get bored. To top it all off, someone shit in my foxhole! my fucking foxhole James!” Mike yelled, his arms flailing about. Some of the Easy men sat around the campfire, sharing in their woes. 

Oliver, who had been helping in the mess leaned forward “I’d watch it Mike, wouldn't want a surprise in your food just like your foxhole, would ya?” Easy broke out in laughter, Mike simply taking a sip from his mess cup more aggressively.

Kara stood off to the side, looking out toward the front line. The mission never seemed more important. A hand appeared on his shoulder. Turning around, it was Clark. “Major Kent, sir” Kara saulted. Clark reached forward and put his hand down for him. “No need cousin, no need”

Kara nodded then turned back. Clark stepped into his line of sight. 

“What is it Kara, nerves? Home sick?” Kara shook his head. 

“We’re in the Ardennes”

“and? “ Clark asked

“My father was killed here in the Great War. Now i'm here. I'm tired Clark. I have a job to finish here but Lenas pregnant and i have a duty to them too. I can't die here Clark. I just can't. And that is messing with my head”

Clark nodded, then stood next to Kara, looking out at the Germans he knew were in the distance. 

‘’Take a breath Kara. I have the same worries, believe me. What if i never see Lois again? Or my parents? What if we lose? But in the end, if i don't fight this war, if we don't, it will come for them eventually. And if i die, it would be for a world that they can all live in peace. A fight this important breeds sacrifice. We may die here, but for a world where your child and Lena would live without the war, isn't it worth giving everything?” 

Clark patted his shoulder, then turned and walked back to his tent. 

“Hey Kara, they don't believe me when I said we streaked at high school graduation!” Winn yelled from the campfire

Kara smiled “you didn't. You got tackled. And i was dressed!” 

_ Must be a sacrifice I'm willing to make  _

\-----

As the days went on, it only got colder and the battle getting harsher. Both sides had been picking each other off slowly followed by heavy artillery and shooting from their sides of no-man's land. Artillery was ripping the forest apart, not only the ground, but the trees were exploding into sharp pieces, even stabbing a guy from dog company.

Kara sat with Winn, freezing. Barry ran over, a pair of boots in hand.

Winn looked up “where'd you get those?” he asked

Barry began to take his boots off, pulling on a pair of socks from his pocket.

“Some poor guy from A company. Believe me, he wasn't going to be needing anything anymore”

Things like this were a harsh reality that they faced every day. So far, there had only been a few injured in Easy, but the battles just begun and there was no telling how bad it could get.

Days passed with much of the same. Firing at each other, then artillery and repeat. Though a story was now spreading throughout the 101st.

Easy sat together in their foxholes. Winn was telling James and Kara the rumor.

“The Germans took the 7th armored prisoner then killed them. Every single one.” Winn sat back, staring at the floor.

It was quiet, till James spoke up.”if they killed everyone, how'd the story get out?” 

Winn pondered the question for a few, then shrugged “who knows. But if it's true, it's pretty brutal isn't it?”

Kara nodded “i think we already figures out how brutal the Nazis are Winn. This is just a reminder.”

James nodded, staring hard at Kara. Their relationship had gotten better but James still had something on his chest that he couldn't seem to get passed.

Kara decided at the next meal, they would confront James

Kara and James stood on the outskirts of the mess area. They sat in silence for a long while though for the first time in months it didn't feel awkward.

Kara broke the silence first “James, you're one of my best friends you know. And to get through this we need to have each others backs. We can't turn on each other now.”

James nodded his head, his face unreadable.

Kara reached into his pocket, pulling out Lena’s letter from a few weeks before. 

“Lenas pregnant. We’re having a baby and im most likely going to miss their birth. I know that drive to go home now. I want nothing more than to hold them in my arms and spend every living moment with them. I understand James. I really do.”

James stared at Kara for the first time the whole conversation. 

“My daughters almost 3. I missed her birth. I missed her first steps. Her first word. I didn't get to see her first christmas or her birthday. I just wanted something to show for it, to have a good reason for being absent for so long you know?” James looked out over everyone eating their meals.

“I think now i realize i can’t have your responsibilities. Your job is dangerous and I can't risk that for my family. There's no one whos as qualified as you Kara, I know you'll get us through this mess.” James put his hand out to Kara.

The two clasped their hands together and smiled.

“I’ve got your back. No matter what Kara” James gripped his hand harder with that.

As they finished their moment, yelling could be heard. Shells went off not far from the mess area. The men grabbed their guns and ran. 

James and Kara ran together, back to the foxhole, with Winn not far behind. “Take cover!” was shouted out over the booming of shells.

Trees were being shattered left and right, and men from different companies were being thrown and blown apart everywhere. Just as Kara made it to a foxhole, the hole beside them was hit, showering them in snow. Brushing the snow from his eyes, Kara spotted Oliver and Barry running forward.

They were a few feet from their foxhole,when a shell came down. A direct hit, the massive explosion blocking them from view. 

“Flash, Arrow, no!” Winn shouted. The shelling began to slow down then stopped immediately. The 101st began to scramble, looking for dead and wounded. Kara, Winn and James ran out, looking for their two friends. Kara spotted Barry clutching his thighs, his legs gone from the knee down. 

Beside him was Oliver, face down in the snow, his left arm a few feet away and his helmet gone. Kara crouched down as James and Winn helped a panicking Barry, who was desperately calling for a medic for Oliver.

Kara flipped Oliver onto his back. His eyes were open but they were not blinking. It was immediately clear what was wrong. Kara put his hand out and closed his eyes. Then reached into his coat and grabbed one of his tags. Kara put his head down.

This was the first death that was closer to home. Kara had not lost a friend yet and was apparently naively hoping that it wouldn't happen. As Kara stared at Oliver, Winn came over and put a hand on their shoulder.

A medic rushed to Barry and with James’ help carried him away. In between cries of pain, Barry could be heard asking why they weren’t getting a stretcher for Oliver. No one had the courage yet to answer. Kara was sure there would only be more like the two of them, more friends who wouldn't see an end to the violence.


	13. The Family Man's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle ends and Easy bands together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry . kara's mental health shows in this one, some death and lots of sadness all around. it gets worse before it gets better i suppose. story is all edited and done now. should be all posted by the end of the weekend!

Easy sat together once again. Though unlike usual, they were quiet. 

Kara was playing with his fingers absentmindedly

“Did he have family?” Kara asked

Surprisingly Mike spoke up 

“a wife and a little girl he told me, back In Massachusetts. No one else i think.`` Mike was staring at the ground, not having looked up for some time.

James was standing with his arms crossed “Barry is heading home. They had to put him under when he found out about Oliver. He's going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, but hes alive.”

Kara saw this as his first defeat. He didn't get Oliver home, there was a girl without a father, a woman without a husband. Barry would never go to the Olympics, his childhood dream. He couldn't help but feel responsible but the thought had to be pushed aside for now. Kara grabbed his mess cup, and raised it in the air

“To Arrow, may he rest easy, wherever he's at. Let's make his sacrifice worth something”

Easy raised their cups, and in unison called out “to Arrow!”

Kara was further pushed by Oliver's death. The Nazis were gonna pay for what they did to them. That was a promise.

A few days later, two Germans bearing white flags arrived to the allied headquarters in Bastogne. It was a request for an American surrender. Kara heard General Mcauliffe had only one word to say; Nuts!

\---------

Kara opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in Bastogne. He was standing in a bombed out city, rubble and dead bodies scattered around its streets. Kara moved through the city, looking around for survivors. 

There were none. Though as he approached a dead end, a figure stood up from the ground. He was dressed in the German army uniform. Kara stopped in his tracks.

The figure turned, and it was the boy from Holland that Kara had killed, the one whose picture was still in his wallet. His eyes were sad, his face gaunt and pale. All of a sudden, he ran past Kara, going back into the main part of the city.

Kara couldn't help but follow, breaking into a run after him

“My mother was waiting for me. You've broken my mother's heart” he yelled at Kara in a heavy German accent.

Kara shook his head on the verge of panic

“No i didn't want to. I don't want to hurt anyone” Kara yelled, covering his ears and continuing his pace.

The figure continued running ahead of Kara, then changed. 

The figure was now wearing an American uniform, the screaming eagle patch on their arm. The figure looked over their shoulder and it was Oliver. Karas heart constricted.

“You let me die Kara. What will my family do now!”

Kara’s eyes began to water

“No Oliver, i'm sorry, i'm sorry.” Kara called out after him

Kara was a step behind and reaching out to grab him, when he disappeared. Kara stopped and looked around, but Oliver was nowhere in sight. As the sound of an approaching tank could be heard nearby, Kara woke with a start. 

Frantically looking around, Kara saw Winn sitting next to him, looking over the side of their foxhole. He was having a conversation with Mike.

“I'm just sayin Winn, baseball doesn't have much on basketball. It's just a superior sport” Mike talked to Winn from his foxhole. Since Oliver's death, Easy had come together more than before. Mike was actually bearable now.

Winn held a look of disgust on his face. “You can't be serious Mathews! Baseball is America's pastime. And last I checked, basketball didn't have Babe Ruth or Lou Gehrig!”

Mike seemed ready to argue but stopped himself. “You're lucky it's Christmas Schott or i’d prove just how wrong you are!”

Kara laughed. The day had actually been fairly calm, at least, calmer than usual.

In the distance, Kara could just faintly hear the Germans singing a Christmas song, it almost made them smile, but then they could also hear gunshots in the distance, which brought him back.

Though the holiday still gave Kara hope, that maybe the world hadn't gone completely crazy, that there was still good to be found in the war.

Kara pulled out the letter he received from Lena this morning, the mail was taking longer to arrive due to the fighting. Hearing from her would definitely shake off that nightmare from earlier.

_ Dear Kara _

_ I've started to show. People have noticed i'm pregnent and would rather i take a step back, maybe let Sam or Jack run things for awhile. Alex has been watching me non stop and Eliza is going to make me gain weight if she keeps trying to feed me like she is. I went to the theater the other day. They played a new reel before it started. I saw you in one believe it or not! I won't lie, i've been to see that movie 4 times, just for the reel at the start. I miss seeing your face. I hope you're well. The fighting looks intense and i can't help but worry. But on a lighter note, ive been wondering what our baby will look like. I hope they have your eyes. And you're sense of humor. Luckily if they inherit your appetite, ill have the ability to afford it. I can't wait to start out life. Be careful . Send Winn and James my best regards _

_ Love _

_ Lena _

_ P.s. happy Christmas! I can't help but play I'll be home for Christmas, wishing you were here. _

Kara sometimes had a dream of a little boy with hair like Lena’s, with bright blue eyes and that smile that Lena only gives when its them. A life away from war, where they can just go live out on a farm in Midvale and forget this ever happened. If Kara had anything to say about it, he would live the rest of his life in peace, never to touch a gun again. That would be the dream but they still had a way to go. Bastogne was a good way away from Berlin.

Kara couldn't help but hum i'll be home for Christmas, it was by far his favorite tune for the holidays. 

_ Christmas Eve will find me _

_ Where the love light gleams _

_ I'll be home for Christmas _

_ If only in my dreams _

\-----

1944 quickly turned to 1945 and it seemed that they would be fighting in Bastogne for the rest of their lives. The winter was getting harsher, if that was even possible. By late January, Easy was running out of steam. 

After heavy casualties, the company was full of replacements who didn't know up from down. Tons of young 18 -19 year olds who a few months ago were playing hooky from school and going on dates.

A kid named Dick was drafted only a few months previously. He was sharp but untested, and obviously nervous.

He was the son of some circus trapeze artists, though he was friends with Bruce Wayne who took him in before the war. 

Kara liked him right away. He was going to do everything in his power to get Dick out of Bastogne and back home, no matter what. 

Kara and Dick sat together in Kara’s foxhole. He didn't want Dick out of his sight for long. The pair talked about their life before everything and what they wanted when it was all over.

Dick held his rifle close to his chest, like a child would hold their blanket. _I suppose that is who he is still_

At merely 18, Dick had not gotten to do much just yet. He just graduated high school, and had his eyes on a girl he called his _ Starfire _. High school sweethearts apparently. His two friends Garfield and Victor were both 4-F, unfit for service. So Dick had to come on his own. 

And it turns out, he had quite a knack for whistling. The birds loved him in the Ardennes so, Easy had decided on his new nickname; Robin. Now he was really apart of the company.

As the pair walked out of their foxhole for their meal, Clark and Bruce walked over. The pair saluted, as Clark stopped in front of them.

“Captain, we’re pushing forward today, when you're done here, get your men into position. We attack at 14:00” Clark saluted and walked away.

\-----

The men were all gathered, ready in their foxholes to make the push further in, closer to Germany than ever before.

At 14:00 exactly, smoke grenades were tossed into the clearing between the two sides, and the 101st took that as their sign to push forward. With bayonets fixed, Easy 

ran across no-man’s land, right onto the German trenches.

Kara found himself with Winn, James and Dick. The group pushed forward, using their bayonets to kill in close quarters. At some point Winn and James had gotten separated from the other 2, leaving Dick and Kara to fend for themselves. As the pair fought their way through the trenches, the sound of an artillery gun could be heard over the shooting and yelling.

“Take cover!” 

As shells fell, the men of both sides scrambled to find anywhere they could get some protection. 

Using the barrage, the 101st pulled out, but the artillery followed them to their half of the front. Kara and Dick ran as hard as they could, but it seemed no use as a shell headed right for them steps away from a foxhole.

_ Im sorry Lena _

Kara grabbed Dick’s hand and pulled him forward, into the foxhole. Kara was sure this was it until he felt a hand shove him, and he fell on top of Dick. Kara stood up and peeked over the foxhole.

James was spread eagle on the floor, a shattered tree branch pointing out of his stomach

“James no!” Kara attempted to run out but Dick pulled him in, artillery beginning to slow down.

Kara cried for the first time during the war. First it was Oliver now James was potentially gone. 

When the shelling stopped, Kara burst out from the foxhole, getting on his knees next to James. He was looking around, his breathing uneven. He put on a smile.

“I said I got your back right Kar?” 

Kara couldn't help but smile “yeah pal. I wish you didn't right now.” Kara grabbed his hand and called out for a medic, but James shook his head. Winn ran over now, wearing a panic stricken face.

“No need” James coughed, blood coming from his mouth.

“We both know how this ends. Its the end of the line for me” James was talking more slurred now, eyes drooping.

Winn grabbed his friends shoulder “no, no buddy. You're going home, you'll get to meet that daughter of yours, and we’ll all be together again and it'll be like old times”

Winn was hysterical now, tears and snot running down his face “where's a damn medic!” he cried out.

James reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small envelope. He put it into Kara's hand and looked right into his eyes.

“Get this to Alice and Lucy. Please. Both of you just live well for me. And take care of my family please”

Kara and Winn nodded “We promise” Kara whispered 

James smiled and put his head back down. Winn’s cries could be heard across the battlefield, as a medic finally approached them.

Kara could see a Panzer unit approaching the front line but he couldn't move from the spot. As Kara watched the group of panzers approach, planes could be heard in the distance. A P-51 dived, hitting the panzer with its machine guns. As the tank blew up, a whole fleet of American planes arrived.

The Battle of the Bulge was just about done, but reinforcements were only about 10 minutes too late to save James Olsen.

\----

James died on a Saturday. Kara and Winn kept anyone from taking his clothes or his boots. They went to the back of the front line and spent their meals digging a 6 foot deep hole. They wrapped James in a spare blanket, and with some of Easy’s help, lowered him down. 

Kara took part of his dog tag and kept it in his hand. Winn and Kara began to cover him back up. Once they were finished, they made a cross from some sticks, then put his helmet on top. Winn wrote down their position so that when everything was said and done, they could find him again.

Kara covered where his body was with some stones. As he did this, Mike walked over with Brainy and Dick. together they finished covering the grave. 

Kara stood, James’ dog tag clenched tightly in his hand, his letter to his family burning a hole in his pocket. _ How do i ever face Lucy again? Could I ever look his daughter in the eye? _

As Kara contemplated this, Winn walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he pulled Kara away and back to their foxhole. Kara felt numb. This death was on him. If James had not come to save him, Kara would be the one in the hole. But Lena would be the one mourning. 

It felt wrong to be glad it was Lucy who was mourning. It felt terrible really, but they all lost someone now. Kara had been staring at the ground until that moment. Looking up into the sky, Kara was utterly convinced of one thing; Fuck Nazis.

\-----

The Germans surrendered a few days later and the 101st was pulled from Belgium. The damage was done though. Easy was tired, angry and the fact they didn't defeat the germans here alone stung.

They would get a few days rest, then they would be headed to Germany. The fighting was getting intense. with the Nazis running out of their veterans, they resorted to using junior high and high school aged children. In a small German town, Kara stumbled upon a unit of Hitler youth manning an AA gun. 

More replacement arrived, though it was hard to accept them after losing so many friends in Bastogne. Kara finally mailed James’ letter, hoping it would reach Lucy before she heard of his death.

After James’ death, Winn was off for a few weeks, then eventually back to whatever normal could be found in these odd times. 

Kara's only solace was Lena’s letters. Word had finally reached them about James

_ Dear Kara _

_ We heard about James. Everyone met at the Olsen’s house. General Lane came himself to comfort his daughter. Kelly hasn't come out of her room in days. His mom and dad are silent. Little Alice is confused what's happening to everyone. Life has been turned upside down here. Please be careful. I hope you're handling everything ok. I know he was your close friend. Just please, please, don't do anything foolish. I couldn't bear to go through what Lucy is going through. Remember Kara, some sunny day. But on a lighter note, i'm definitely pregnant now. I feel like a whale even though i know i'm only a little heavier than before. Hormones are kicking in too. I'm afraid I might drive Alex insane. I'm simply rambling now. Be safe. _

_ Love _

_ Lena _

_ Ps. I almost forgot. I'm gonna love that gal by perry como. _

Oliver, James, and so many other faceless soldiers on both sides had lost their battle with death here in Bastogne. The stakes are high, and no one understands that better than E company.


	14. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the Luthors is on in the end days of WW2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strap in cause we're in the home stretch now. im just starting to write up the second one so if theres any scenarios or people youd like to see happen let me! ive hit a road block so some ideas are appreciated! this ones just a quick look at whats coming. thinking of putting everything up tomorrow. with the end of ww2 means the end of part 1 of this story. should i probably work on my anthropology stuff? maybe. am i going to? yes? eventually? find out on the next episode of dragon ball z. see ya tomorrow!

Kara found himself in the destroyed city again. This time he could hear the voices of the friends he’d lost calling out to him. In one direction, James was calling for his daughter. Another direction, Barry was yelling for a medic, and Oliver was blaming Kara somewhere behind him.

All this was drowned out by a figure, carrying a small child. Lena stood before him, looking the same as he had last seen her. Down to her glossy eyes. Kara reached out for her but she ran off.

Kara burst into a run, calling her name

“Lena wait!” Kara ran as fast as his legs could go, yet it didn't seem like he was getting any closer to her.

The baby in Lena’s arms started crying, and Lena began to yell out to Kara

“You left us Kara! How could you!” she cried and cried.

This broke Kara's heart, he never wanted to be the cause of Lena’s hurt.

“No Lena i’m here! Please” Kara ran harder, now finally only inches from Lena. Kara's fingers brushed through Lena's hair, when artillery began to rain down on the already destroyed city. An explosion separated him from Lena, smoke clouding his vision as he was thrown back.

Kara looked ahead to where Lena once stood, but couldn't find her. Kara could still hear her though. She was calling Kara's name over and over but no matter what Kara did, as he moved forward to sift through the rubble, more seemed to take its place. As Kara searched, someone grabbed his shoulder.

Kara opened his eyes. Winn was looking down at him, a hand on his shoulder concern on his face. Kara moved to sit up from the bunk in the abandoned german home they were staying in.

“Major Kent said he needs to speak with you. It's important” Winn looked hard at Kara's face

“You alright?” he asked

Kara nodded and walked off to find his cousin. After walking for a few minutes, he spotted him outside, in front of a table with a small map. Bruce and Colonel Henshaw were on either side of him. As Kara approached, Clark waved him down.

With a quick salute, Clark began to speak

“We’ve gotten word that Lex Luthor was seen leaving Berlin with Lillian. They have seemingly gone to hide in the Eagle's Nest, a secure mansion in the Austria mountains. We've been tasked with hunting them down and bringing them to justice.”

Clark's face became hard as steel with his next sentence

“The roads leading to it are narrow and would only allow for a small group. The mountain side provide little cover for anyone going up. We have decided to task easy with the luthors capture. Lethal force is authorized. You have 3 days to prepare your men”

Clark and the other saluted Kara, and began to huddle around the map once more.

Kara walked almost in a daze back to where he had been staying. He would be hunting down what was left of Lena's family, even if she was adopted. It was still her brother. The one who taught Lena chess, who got her a dog for her first birthday with the Luthors, the very same man who is supposedly the mastermind behind some of the worst Nazi attrocities of the war.

Kara sat down on his bunk, and began to write out a letter to Lena. This mission would not only be emotionally taxing, but it would be immensely dangerous. They could run into the bulk of Hitler's army, or no one. There were too many unknowns to be able to go to the Eagles Nest with complete confidence. Kara poured every ounce of love he had into the letter to Lena, hoping that if anything were to happen, he was assured Lena knew exactly how he felt about them.

In the morning, Kara would alert his men and they would prepare for whatever was coming their way. Till then, let them have today. Kara knew he needed it

\-------

“So you're saying that we’re heading on a suicide mission, that we have little to no intel to go off of, to catch a traitor whos killed millions of people and is buddy buddy with Hitler?” Mike was leaned against a wall in the basement of a German home. The rest of Easy was crammed in, listening to Kara intently. 

Kara nodded his head “i know its a lot to take in, I've been given permission by the Colonel for this to be a volunteer mission. If you don't want to go you don't have to”

Mike laughed “i'm not saying that. I'm in. anyone who wants out better speak up now” 

Mike looked around, and even with the large amount of green soldiers, not a single one left. 

Kara took a shaky breath “alright men. Lets go over the plan one more time.” Kara stood next to the map pinned to the wall,

“Using captured SS uniforms, we will approach in an official German troop transport. Upon our arrival, we will take out any guards protecting the home. The Luthors will only have one way out and with us blocking the road, it's only a matter of time till they are ours.”

Kara put his hands on his hips “this mission has a lot of moving parts that we don't have any knowledge of. Everything or nothing could go wrong. We need to be flexible and may need to make it up as we go. Are you with me?”

Easy only had one answer 

“Currahee!” 

_ we stand alone. _


	15. His Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the assault on the Eagle's Nest is underway but lex still has a trick or two in his sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little violence, nothing major. this chapter and the next is where it really diverges from history and is more like a call of duty or medal of honor game than anything realistic. just thought it would be fun to have lex go batshit when the allies have them trapped like this.

Kara stood on the road leading to the Eagle’s Nest. The allies had moved into Austria and were very close to where they were now. Kara and Winn were dressed in SS uniforms. The two of them sat in the front of the truck carrying Easy, who was armed to the teeth.

In the distance, Kara could make out a grand mansion, one of Hitler's prized homes. The place seemed to be abandoned, no soldiers patrolling it whatsoever. The truck got closer and closer until they arrived at the steps leading to the main house. 

Kara turned to Winn and nodded, the two getting out of the truck. They walked to the back and Easy began to file out. With everyone armed, they made their way into the home. Kara had everyone wait outside. If anyone wanted to wring Lex Luthor's neck right now, it was him.

Kara rounded a corner, when he spotted two people sitting by the fireplace in the living room. As Kara got closer, weapon drawn, one figure stood up.

Lex Luthor was dressed in a stark white Nazi unifrom, his cap in his right hand, his Nazi party armband on the left.

Lillian sat in the opposite chair, dressed in the regular clothes of a upper class woman, the only sign of her involvement being a Nazi party pin on her dress.

Lex turned to Kara, a warm smile on his face that made Kara cringe.

“How nice of you to join us Mister Danvers. I've just been dying to meet my future brother-in-law” Lex gestured to a seat across from him and Lillian. Kara moved to it but didn’t sit, his weapon not leaving Lex.

Lex sat back down in his chair and crossed his legs. “I heard theres a wedding in order though i didn't receive my invitation, and is there another Luthor child on the way? I've always loved children.” Lex asked, feigning interest. This question made Kara frown.

Lex laughed “What? You think i would leave and not have someone watch my sister?” Lex leaned forward in his chair.

“I know exactly who you are Kara Danvers. And i intend to use you for everything you have.” Lex leaned back in his chair and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small device, looking much like a detonator.

“You have a choice. Call off your men and come with me, or I will kill you and your men.” Kara thought of it for a moment. Kara apparently took to long.

An explosion went off in another part of the house, Kara could hear his men yelling and moving in on the house. He thought of Winn and Dick outside, two friends he wanted to get home above all else.  _ I can't kill anymore of them _

“Fine but let them go” Kara moved to stand in front of Lex, and Lex smiled 

“A promise is a promise.” 

Kara ran to the door, where his men began to pour in.

“All of you retreat! You need to get ou-” before Kara could finish, a shot could be heard, and something hit him in the chest. 

Explosions continued to go off in other parts of the home, as if strategically pushing his men out. Kara fell to the ground and Winn ran, calling for him.

Winn grabbed Kara's hand but he pushed him away

“Go. you have to leave me. Please” Kara pleaded with him. Blood began to pool on the floor. Winn's eyes started to water and Dick came running over and grabbed him.

Winn began to yell “No not you too. Please, don't make me do this”

Kara yelled for them to go again, as the place his men once stood collapsed. A pair of arms grabbed Kara and pulled him to another part of the home that had not been destroyed yet. 

They were pulled into a basement that seemed to run for miles.

_ Secret Nazi tunnels?  _ Kara wondered.

_ This is it isn't it? God Lena. I’m sorry _ Kara's eyes began to close, his consciousness leaving when Lex spoke to him.

“Don't worry Kara. We’re not done with you yet. You'll live”

_ Great _


	16. The Last Nazi In Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is made a prisoner and Lex is desperate but has hopes of world domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish the title were true. anyway lots of blood and torture in this one. in real life the eagles nest was never destroyed and as far as i known there arent nazi tunnels like the ones i made up. i fully intended for lex's plan to suck cause smart nazis dont exist. hope you like it!

The following days seemed to mesh together. Lex saved him and they were currently hiding but where, Kara couldn't tell. Whatever future Lex had planned for him, Kara was sure it would not be good.

After what Kara would guess was a few weeks, he was moved from a hospital like room to something more like a jail. Kara was unceremoniously thrown on the cell floor, the door locked behind him.

His wounds were mostly healed but still tender, so the situation was not ideal. As Kara attempted to lean on the wall, someone walked over to the cell door.

Lex luthor stood in his usual Nazi uniform, his hands behind his back. “I’ve heard you've been declared killed in action. Lena has been a wreck, leaving LuthorCorp in the hands of some non-Luthor.`` Lex gave an evil grin down at Kara

“How could you do that to her Kara? You'll pay for that i can assure you” Lex knocked on the cell door and walked off.

Kara put his head back against the wall. There was no getting out of here. He was at the hands of the Nazis now.

\----------

Over the coming days, Kara was tortured for any information on the army and any potential plans. Lex and Lillian seemed to be down here with only a handful of guards. He suspected he only got this “special” treatment due to his relationship to Lena. 

Lex enjoyed personally torturing Kara for any and all knowledge he had, but he would find that Kara would divulge little.

Kara sat bloody and bruised, tied to a chair in his cell. Lex was armed with a knife and any question not followed up by an appropriate answer was followed with a deep cut to Kara's body. Kara was covered in cuts, refusing to give the Nazis anything. This made Lex visibly angry,

“I won't ask again, what exactly is your family building for the government?” Lex snarled at him.

“Wouldn't you like to know Baldie” Kara had his head down, no way was he letting Lex in on any plans, even if he didn’t know what he was talking about. If he died here, the least he could do was insult the Lex at every opportunity.

Instead of a smile, Lex made a slash across Kara's stomach. Kara flinched but did his best to hold in his cry. It was a shallow cut but hurt badly and was bleeding profusely.

“You're lucky i need you or i would just kill you. Or throw you to one of my camps” Lex had blood on his sleeve, staining the white of his uniform.

“The Nazis are done Lex. Give it up” Lex answered that with a swift punch to Kara jaw, causing him to bite the inside of his mouth. 

“Once the allies kill our idiot Fuhrer, i will swoop in as a savior of Germany, an army of mindless followers at my disposal” Lex grabbed a rag and wiped his hands.

“Lena would never forgive you” Kara whispered, blood dripping from his lips. Lex came in close, standing right in front of Kara. He grabbed his hair and forced him to look up.

“Once I take over the world, Lena will be scrambling to join her dear brother. Without you to stand with her, she has no one.” Lex glared down at Kara, a false sense of superiority. Lex shoved Kara’s head back harshly.

Kara shook his head “No. You're wrong. She has people than you standing with her. Lena would fight you to the very end. She's too strong to be taken down by some supremacist asshole.”

Lex had his back turned to Kara, preparing a villain monologue.

“You have a double purpose. I will send word to Lena that i have you and that I'll set you free as long as Lena hands over the Luthor fortune. When she arrives, I will kill destroy this place and blame the allies. Lena wouldn't want to work for them anymore and I will have access to not only the largest arsenal in the world, but the deadliest weapon in history” Lex paused for a moment.

“I'm only telling you this since you are never leaving this room alive again”

Kara laughed as much and as loud as his injuries would allow. “You're a bigger idiot than i thought Lex. God, Lena really did get all the brains didn't she. You must really be desperate if this is your plan.” as Kara continued to laugh, Lex pulled a luger from its holster on his belt.

“God i hate you” Lex raised his hand and shot Kara's shoulder, Kara crying out but attempting to maintain his laughing. 

Lex had a look of disgust and pulled over another chair. He sat in it studying Kara for a moment, the knife still in his hands. He played with it as he talked to Kara.

Lex leaned in close as he spoke to him again.

“The allies are creating something so powerful it could level whole cities in a matter of seconds. With that in my hands, i'll be unstoppable. And there's nothing you can do about it you filthy Kryptonian.” 

Instead of answering, Kara gathered the blood in his mouth and spit, nailing Lex in the eye. 

“Go to hell Lex.” Kara smiled at him. Lex seemed to hold back for a moment, then backed away.

Lex stood up, wiped his eyes then slammed the knife into the part of the seat between Kara’s legs. “Mother, make sure he lives a little longer”

Lillian rushed in and began to work on Kara's wounds, making sure Kara survived to help fulfill their plans. 

Before he walked out, Lex had to add insult to injury.

“Don't worry Kara, i'll tell your children all about you and Lena.” he shut the door behind him.

Before he could answer, Kara simply passed out, the pain too much to handle anymore.

\----------

Kara woke up to the destroyed city once again.  _ God dammit why!  _

As Kara moved forward, he spotted Lena, holding their child again, this time though, Lex had his arm around her. The evil grin that he loved so much once again on his face.

Kara ran forward, determined to grab his family and never let go again. The Luthors got farther and farther away and the street got narrower and narrower. Hands reached out to pull Kara back but he kept moving forward, not wanting to let Lena slip through his fingers.

As Kara was a few steps behind Lena, she turned around.

“Kara wake up” she shouted

_ What? I am awake! _

Kara ran harder when Lena shouted again, though the voice didn't match. Lena ran to him and grabbed his shoulder

“Kara wake up!”

Kara opened his eyes to see Winn and Mike standing in his cell. Winn was holding Kara's shoulders and Mike was watching the door.

“Winn?” Kara's voice was gravely and unsure. Winn turned around and yelled.

“Guys, i found him lets go!” 

Winn reached down and put his arm over his shoulder. His time in captivity had resulted in massive weight loss, making him far lighter than usual.

As they ran out to the hallway, Kara could see other members of Easy placing charges everywhere they went. They continued running until they came to a hallway full of Nazi guards, with Lilian and Lex standing at the front.

“Hand over the Captain and I might let you live” Lex pointed an MP-40 at them.

“We can't let them get away. They have information that could lose us the war” Kara whispered to Winn.

Winn stood still for a moment, then pulled a detonator from his pocket

“My turn” Winn pushed the button and the tunnel shook. With the Nazis off guard, Winn turned down another hall with the rest of the men.

They ran with the Nazis not far behind them. When they came out of the tunnel, they were greeted by the whole of the second battalion, ready to capture the Nazi leaders.

Behind them, Lex and his followers came out, greeted by allied forces. He and Lillian were handcuffed, his men rounded up. Kara could faintly hear Lex yelling.

Winn set Kara down on a stretcher. Knowing he was probably safe now, Kara closed his eyes and went to sleep again.


	17. VE Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain returns and the war begins to wrap up. Easy makes a frightening discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the holocaust is shown in some detail. hope you like the last few chapters.

Thanks to Lillian's medic work on him while he was held captive, Kara was in ok shape. A few days in a field hospital and Kara was almost back to fighting shape. It was April now. When Kara was captured was early February.  _ Sure felt longer  _ Kara thought.

His return was used to boost morale. The hero captured and rescued in a daring mission to Hitler's secret bunkers was a huge allied victory in the media. Kara received visits from reporters from all the allied countries. Even world leaders and generals were stopping by. 

General Lane and Winston Churchill both came to welcome Kara back to friendly territory. His family wrote letters to him when they found out he was alive. Lena wrote and called multiple times. Lena moved to Midvale with his parents, unable to run L-Corp in her distress. Sam and Jack had been running it since his disappearance. 

_ Kara I couldn't believe it when I saw the car pull up. It had the allied stars on it and a man dressed in a formal uniform. Alex was over with your parents when they came. They knocked on the door and I was hoping that he would tell me you were just injured and coming home. I broke down before he could finish his sentence. My whole life shattered. You are the only person I could imagine having a life with, and without you what was I to do? Life became a haze after that. They didn't even have anything of you to bring home. We buried an empty grave. I'm not sure what we should do with it now. I'm so relieved to have you again. I'm so sorry everything you had to go through the past few months. They haven't let out many details but maybe one day you might tell me.  _

_ Always and forever  _

_ Lena  _

  
  
  


In the coming days, the world was shocked to find out that Hitler, the fierce dictator of the Third Reich, was dead. The world simply awaited their surrender.

By the first week of May, Kara was back with Easy company. He was welcomed with open arms, and a celebration at the closest bar. Mike, Winn, Dick and Brainy paid for anything Kara wanted and were at his back everywhere he went.

“We are glad to have you back mister Danvers. It was difficult without you” Querl sat next to Kara at the bar.

Mike nodded. 

”It’s true. After the mission failed, allied brass wanted to call you KIA and be done with it. We wanted to hunt Lex down and see for ourselves if you were really gone. Once we took Austria, they wanted us to do a double check of the Eagle’s Nest”

Winn butted in after knocking out his drink “And that's how we found those tunnels. We searched for hours. Lex wasn't prepared for anyone to figure him out. If I could frame the look on his face when we found him”

The others all laughed in agreement.

Dick raised his glass. “I say a toast to Kara, for coming back from the dead”

The group raised their glasses “Kara!” 

They sat in their own little world the rest of the night.

\-------

The town they were in was quiet but had suffered a lot of damage, so clean up had begun. As Kara sat with a few other members of Easy company, Winn came rushing over frantically. When he got to them he was out of breath.

Winn was hunched over, then pulled himself up and said the words they had all been waiting for.

“Germany surrendered. Its Victory in Europe day boys” Winn had a wide smile on, putting an arm around Kara's shoulder. 

Though they were not in any of the large cities that were holding huge celebrations, the small town still celebrated in its own way. The residents seemed far more relieved than the soldiers.

With the war in Europe over, there was no doubt that Easy would be sent to the pacific. They simply waited for the word from the higher ups and they were gone.

Until then, Easy would be performing guard duty and running checkpoints until they were ordered to leave. 

\-----

Why Kara and a few others were out hunting instead of simply eating in the mess, he had no clue. Yet here they were in the middle of the Austrian wilderness. 

“With all your stomping Robin, the only thing we’re gonna catch is a cold” Mike whispered

Dick looked sheepish “Sorry”

As they moved forward, Kara spotted a buck running to their left. Kara called for his companions and they were off. They stumbled upon something much worse. 

In front of them was a camp, much of it smoldering or still ablaze. It was cut off from the forest by a fence, its gate chained closed. Kara moved to the gate and shot the chains off.

“Robin, go back to camp, tell em what we found, now” Dick nodded and ran off.

Moving into the camp with guns drawn, Kara could see movement. A man, dressed in a striped prisoners uniform came out from one of the few buildings still standing. He was thin, to the point you could count his bones. The men moved forward. Kara called for one of the men that spoke german and said to ask the man questions.

The prisoner began to tell the translator that when the Germans were escaping, they ran out of bullets so they set everything on fire and locked the gate. When asked who these people were he said “Musicians, artists, Everyone who didn't fit.” 

Kara looked out over the camp as more people came out from their hiding places, looking much the same as the first man they met.

The sights, the smells, and the stories of these people, would haunt Kara for the rest of his life. No one slept well that night.


	18. Currahee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easy splits up, a deadly accident shatters the peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currahee

Mike stood at a checkpoint with a German soldier. The two were checking the papers of passing civilians and helping refugees get to and from where they needed to go. 

Kara and Winn were one their way to relieve the two.

“Well, it's not glamorous but i'll take guard duty over Bastogne any day” Winn drove the jeep to their destination, hand hanging out the car.

“You've got that right” Kara agreed

In the distance, Kara could see Mike and the soldier at their positions. Mike turned to them and waved, a big smile on his face. When they pulled up to him, Mike leaned on the car.

“Finally! Me and my friend Ernst here were thinking we’d be doing this forever!” Mike gestured to the soldier next to him.

The man was older, probably forced to join in the later months of the war. At Mike’’s words, he could only laugh. Kara and Winn opened their doors and got out of the car.

“Yeah yeah. Get in the car and here take this” Kara pulled out some cash.

“Treat yourselves, on me” Mike smiled and took the money

“With pleasure Captain. Come on pal, lets go get a drink” both Mike and Ernst got in the car. As they drove off, a truck passed by, dropping a pipe probably from the town cleanup. In his attempt to avoid it, Mike swerved and the jeep flipped right into a ditch on the side of the road.

Kara and Winn heard the accident and ran over. They called a medic but it was too late. Mike was dead at the scene, having broke his neck on the fall. The german on the other hand was much luckier, coming out only with cuts a bruises. But the damage was done. The fighting may be over but the war wasn't done with them yet.

Mike made it through D-Day, through Market Garden and Bastogne, and was killed in an auto accident in a peaceful austrian town. Go figure. His body was sent home, and Easy moved on again, a noticeable empty seat at the bar and a vacant bunk. Mike was finally a good friend and they lost him not long after getting him. 

For Kara, it was another man lost under their watch, and it was a feeling he hoped to never have again. 

\-------

It was now a week after the surrender and the top officials announced that anyone with certain merit points would get to go home and not be sent to the pacific. Due to their distinguished history and the daring rescue in Austria, most members of Easy were going to go home. 

Brainy was headed back to Harvard to work again. Winn wanted to go back to Midvale, finally marry Eve. Kara was going to marry Lena. At least that was the plan.

There was only one guy who didn't have enough points.

“Dick, take my points. There's no way i'm letting you go to the pacific.” Kara sat with Dick on a dock that was on a lake not far from the Eagle’s Nest.

Dick stared at Kara and shook his head “No way. You earned those points Kara. You go home and marry your girl.” Dick looked at his friend.

“You've been watching out for me long enough. Time for us to split up. Go live your life pal. I’ve gotta learn how to live without you at some point.” Dick stood up, took off his shirt and jumped in the lake. 

Kara decided to leave this for later, then ran and jumped in too.

About half of the second battalion was going home, including Clark and Bruce. Kara and His friends prepared to leave. Kara decided on giving one speech, a way of saying goodbye to the people he made a connection with over three years of hardship.

He stood in the dining room of the house the company had been staying in for the past few weeks. Everyone from Easy had crammed in to hear their leader speak one more time

“It's been a long war guys, a tough war. We left our family, our friends but through the past 3 years, we made a new family all our own. Today we split up, but we will always be together.”

Kara looked out at the faces looking up at him, and could almost imagine the faces that weren't there. For a brief moment, Kara saw James, his arm around Oliver. To his left, Barry was laughing with Mike in a corner, beers in hand. 

“I read a book recently. It said  From this day to the ending of the world, But we in it shall be remembered— We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he today that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother.” Kara took a deep breath.

“There's a bond we’ve created that will never go away. Lets always remember these days together with each other, and those that are no longer here that gave this chance”

Kara raised a fist in the air, shouting out with this group one last time

“Currahee!”


	19. The Long Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes return home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man last one. i felt like i just started this story but ive been working on it since april. This version of these characters have become my babies. nice to get something done and let someone other than me take a look at it. i have got a basic idea of a part 2 centered around the nuremburg trials but let me know if theres anything youd love to see in the next one. thanks for reading! until next time! check out Soldiers Journey, the (maybe?) end of captain danvers' story.

Kara, Winn, and Brainy sat together in a train bound for Amsterdam. From there a ship would take them to New York, where their families would be waiting. It would be the first time they were back in the united states in almost 3 years.

Once they arrived in the city, they passed their time in a small pub near the docks. 

Kara sat staring at the glass for a moment then looked up

“You know, my dad told me this old family saying once from the old country. El Mayarah.”

the other two looked at Kara

“Whats it mean?” Winn asked

“Stronger together” Kara picked up his glass. Brainy raised his as well.

“El Mayarah, Captain.” he said.

taking a long drink of their beers, then simply sat in silence, enjoying each others company in the little time they have together.

\---------

The ship was full of service men anxious to get home. Their ship got closer and closer to New York and as Kara stood on the deck he could see the Statue of Liberty welcoming him home. 

On the docks in the distance, a massive group of people crowded around, faint cheering could be heard. Kara looked, knowing it would be doubtful to see Lena from this distance but still, he could hope.

Brainy and Winn shoved their way to Kara's side, looking out at the country they missed. After a few minutes, the ship began to dock, and soldiers began to disembark. 

When the group finally touched ground, Kara was tempted to get down and kiss the ground. Instead, he opted to search for his family. Both Lena and the Danvers said they would be here today to welcome him home so he walked around. 

Brainy walked over and shook Kara's hand.

“It's been a pleasure Kara. I hope to see you again, one day” Brainy saluted him one last time and walked off.

In the corner of his eye he spotted Brainy running to a girl with long brown hair. He pulled her into a crushing hug, and lifted her off her feet. When he pulled her into an earth shattering type of kiss, Kara moved on to find his family.

Winn and Kara stuck together, assuming their families would be with each other. After searching for what felt like hours, Kara and Winn reached the edge of the large crowd. That's when they spotted them.

The Schotts were standing with Eve on the sidewalk, waving frantically for Winn. Next to them, were Kara's parents and Alex. 

Kara finally made eye contact with the woman he had been dying to see for almost a year. Lena was standing with a hand on her stomach, she was heavily pregnant now and had ditched her usually expensive outfits for something a little more comfortable.

She couldn't be more beautiful. Kara ran forward, and unlike the nightmares of before, Kara brought Lena into his arms. 

Careful to not hurt the baby, Kara pulled Lena into a kiss, making up for the time they spent apart. Lena was crying, glad to have him home.

After a few seconds, they pulled away and looked into each others eyes. 

“I missed you” Kara whispered.

Instead of an answer, Lena whimpered and pulled Kara into another hug, holding his neck for dear life.

“You are never leaving my sight again you big oaf. Never you hear me” Lena yelled into Kara's neck

Kara nodded, just wanting to stay this way forever. Then Kara pulled back and put a hand on Lena’s stomach. Kara got down on her knees and put his head against Lena. For Kara's efforts, he received a quick kick from his child. This didn't bother him though, the opposite really

“I’m home” he whispered, staying on his knees, holding on to Lena.

Kara felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. The rest of his family joined them, all just as happy to have him back. Instead of waiting for him to get up, the Danvers family joined him on the floor, a group hug for the prodigal son. 

After a few minutes, they all stood up. Kara held Lena’s hand and looked out over other families all having the same moments they were. 

Alex moved forward and elbowed her brother. 

“Your kids due soon you know. Within the week. You think the worlds ready for another Danvers?” she asked

Kara wrapped his arms around Lena and pulled the ring out from his shirt

“Sure hope so. I'm ready to make more” Alex laughed, while Lena lightly smacked his arm.

Kara could only smile. They fought the war, they kicked Hitlers ass and saved the world. It was time to see how he fit in this new home they would make together.

\------

After getting back to Midvale, Kara and Lena's son was born, Well, sons. They had twins they named Luthor and Jeremiah Danvers. The had debated over the names numerous times in the last few days.

_ “If were taking my name, we could at least name one of them Luthor, so it'll be kinda like he has both” Kara argued _

_ Lena rolled her eyes _

_ “Id much rather the Luthor name go down with Lex if that's alright. I want to be Lena Danvers but if you want to that bad we could name a boy Luthor” _

Kara and Lena were parents now, just getting their life started. Without the war in the way, life was pretty nice.

A few weeks after the boys were born, the United States dropped a new type of bomb on Japan, the Japanese opting to surrender. The war was over, now it was time for the world to put itself back together. It was up to them to rebuild and prevent their children from having to experience the same thing. 

Only time would tell if they did it right.


	20. Not An Update But A Question

hello everybody! hope youre all doing well! i was reading through this story and its sequel when i felt like it was missing something. since this was my first fic, it feels kinda choppy and off. so i was gonna start working on rewriting both this one and soldiers journey. there will still be two, and the story itself wont change but i want to try and make it a little better, with some added scenes and story bits thrown in. so its more of a remaster then a rewrite. i havent decided if ill delete this and fill in the new chapters and what not, or leave this one and make another fic with a different title. let me know your thoughts on both that and suggestions. anything you wanted to see in the first part but didnt or something like that just let me know and i'll see what i can do!

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got any cool prompts or somethin. i dont bite i promise


End file.
